Letting go is hard to do
by arumdaum
Summary: Hinata decides it is time to let her love for Naruto go but finds it hard to do. Naruto is heartbroken, Kiba is illusional and Shino...Shino knows all.
1. Chapter 1 Giving up

This is my first story so please be nice. I do plan to revise it but wanted to know if people would like it. Please comment good or …gulp…..bad.

Hinata has deicide to let go of Naruto but finds it harder than she thought. Also there is someone who is willing to help her forget her love but misunderstands the situation. Can she forget and who is this man that wants to help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character or anything that is of that nature.

Chapter 1

Let Go 

She sat on a chair in the corner of the room looking out at everybody. Everybody there had big smiles while congratulating the engaged couple and wishing them the best for their future wedding.

The young woman began to let her ashen eyes wander to a certain blonde ninja who was in the middle of a discussion about the best mission with a gray haired man that went by the name Kakashi.

She continued looking at the blonde in a trance when she awoke to someone calling her name. "Hinata are you okay. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay. I just feel a bit tired from the last mission." Hinata said to the pink haired med-nin. It had only been ten hours since Hinata returned from a mission to a nearby village. It was true that she was tired but that wasn't the reason she seemed so out of it.

Sakura gave a smile and turned to leave after asking Hinata if she didn't want anything to eat and receiving a negative. Just as she was to take her step away Hinata stopped her with "You seem very happy"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around causing some of her pink hair to get in her eyes. As she lifted her left hand to remove the hair the sparkling engagement ring shimmer showing off its gem beauty. "Yes, I am very happy, especially with…"

"You don't care about Sasuke anymore?" Hinata interrupted her before she could continue. Hinata soon realized the question that she had asked and quickly rephrased it. "Umm… I mean to say did you stop caring about Sasuke and fell in love or how."

Sakura was not surprised so much of the question but that a person had finally said it out loud to her. Everyone had thought it but nobody had dared to ask her and she knew it.

Sakura just gave a smile and said in a soft voice "I still do care about him but I realized that he did not feel the same for me. It hurt but I decided to let go and find happiness somewhere else. He…" Sakura pointed at her future husband-to-be "… had always loved me so I gave him a chance. And now I am happily getting married."

Sakura stood quiet for a moment that the silence was shared with Hinata. Finally Sakura broke the silence with words that hit Hinata harder than Sakura knew " I had to let go of the one I loved to find someone who could love me and actually be with me".

With this Sakura heard her named be called by Ino and left Hinata ponder her last few word. _Let go of the one I love. Can I do that?_

Hinata looked up and saw the one she loved. Naruto. She had loved him for five years but he never showed any interest in her. Should she do the same and try to find one who loved her and try to be happy. She knew of one person who wanted to be with her.

Hinata turned and saw Kiba as he at some food. Akamaru was not with him since he had grown to big to be carried everywhere.

_Can I try to be with Kiba? But how can I forget about Naruto._ Hinata thought.

Hinata's heart began to feel heavy as she saw the party continue and needed to get out. She rose up to leave bumping into Ten-ten. "Sorry" was all she could say before she was out the door crying her eyes out.

She did not know how long she was outside crying but the cold night air helped her ease some of the pain. She knew all the happiness of seeing the happy couple fill her with pain of her unrequited love. She was still going after the same blonde.

Hinata soon heard inside someone asking everyone to quiet down. It was Kakashi wanting to say a few words to the happy couple. At that moment Hinata heard someone open the door and step outside.

Hinata did not know who it was because she turned away and looked at the ground trying to hide her tears from the person who exited.

It was all done in vain when Hinata suddenly heard a very familiar voice. "Hinata is that you? Are you okay?" The person behind her had seen the tears flowing down her cheeks before she turned around.

The voice came again, "Hinata are you okay?" This time the voice sounded concerned.

Hinata stood frozen realizing whose voice it was. She didn't dare turn around and look up. Her thoughts were soon racing.

_It can't be. Why is he outside? Why is he here? _


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura and ?

This is my first story and I am an amateur at these kinds of things. Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own any phrases or characters or things of that nature.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Sakura and ….**

_It can't be. Why is he outside? Why is he here?_

Hinata's mind kept racing thinking what to do as the voice continued to question her. She was too afraid to turn around and face Naruto.

At length, Hinata turned around and saw the two bluest eyes she had ever seen. Naruto was right in front of her and she could do nothing but stare. Hinata has recently been able to overcome her difficulty of falling over every time she saw Naruto but the stuttering and fidgeting of her fingers never left. In this current situation she rather had any of those two bad habits kick in instead of standing silently in front of Naruto as if she were a pillar.

Naruto looked at her and repeated the question, "Hinata are you okay? Were you crying?"

Hinata finally seemed to be taken off the spell that Naruto always had a hold on her. "Na…na…Naruto-kun." Her stuttering finally came. "I'm okay."

"So why are you out-side? And crying?"

" It…it…it is just …" Hinata tried thinking of a lie to tell Naruto, but she knew she was a bad liar. Everyone knew when she lied. "…that I am happy for…um…um…Sakura and Lee". Naruto didn't seem to have noticed Hinata's stuttering and length that it took her to answer by believing her. Well, almost everyone knew.

Hinata's last comment made Naruto look down and do something that many wished they knew how to do, it made Naruto be utterly silent. Hinata looked at Naruto afraid that she had done something wrong. Her heart started aching again at the sight of a serious and sad Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had been on a long-term mission when Sakura and Lee had gotten together. He did not know exactly what had happen between Sakura and Lee for them to end up together. 

Although Sakura had always said that she would never be with Lee, it had changed when Lee arrived at Konoha Hospital. It had already been a month since Sakura had declared her position of giving up on Sasuke; this declaration was made to herself not everyone.

Lee was badly injured when he was admitted to the hospital and was in critical condition. He had been to bold in his mission trying to do what was correct, according to him. Lee had to big of a heart to let anyone suffer and this often had gotten him in trouble. Other times he had been fortuned to escape with only a few scratches, but this time it was different. His life was in danger again and Tsunade was having enough trouble keeping Gai away from the hospital, trying to see his former pupil.

"How is he?", the man in the unsightly green jumpsuit asked.

"We are currently trying to do all we can do. You must be patient. These things cannot be rushed, the effect of Lee opening the wonder gate, the seventh gate, has made a toll on his body. It is a surprise that he is still alive. Last time I saw him in such a bad condition was years ago.

"Currently the major problem is not the torn muscles but his major organs. Most of the major organs including his heart have gone through a lot of deterioration. We have a group of medic-nin working around the clock doing all we can do. But Gai, you must understand that there is a low chance of any Shinobi making it thru this."

Those words flooded Gai's memory of what the medical team said to him after the preliminary. "_He will never be able to live as a Shinobi again"_ That is what they said last time Lee had opened five gates of the extreme lotus, but Lee had proven them wrong and he was sure that Lee would prove them wrong again.

Meanwhile in the emergency room Sakura and Shizune were hard at work doing all they could do for Lee. Lee's opening the seventh gate of the "Eight Celestial Inner Body Gates" had indeed taken a toll on him. Sakura remembered how opening five gates caused Lee a lot of damage, but this didn't compare to opening seven of the eight gates. _He was one gate away from death_ Sakura thought recalling all she knew about the forbidden technique.

"Sakura continue working on his heart. We must not allow his heart rate to lower anymore." Shizune's voice brought Sakura back to the urgency at hand. One bad mistake could cause Lee his life.

Sakura continued working on Lee for five hours until they were able to bring Lee up to stable condition. His life at least was stable but he had to be monitored for the next twenty-four hours in case of a relapse, which wasn't unlikely.

Shizune stood outside of the emergency room breathing heavily. She was indeed tired from all the chakra drained from her body, but had a smile that they had saved Lee. Shizune saw Sakura walk out of the double doors with the same distant look, she knew Sakura was wondering what would cause Lee to open the gates when he knew it could lead to death.

"It was his only choice" Sakura immediately looked at Shizune. Shizune had undeniably answered the question that had been in Sakura's mind. "He had to do it" continued Shizune, "it was his only choice unless he wanted countless people to die." Sakura looked a Shizune in a confused matter. This made Shizune continue.

"I don't know much of what happened but it seems that the mission no longer was a "A" mission but higher. Lee was trying to save a whole village and his pupils from annihilation. The ninjas that Lee and his team had encountered where no ordinary ninjas…" Sakura's emerald eyes stayed fixed on what Shizune said. "Lee would rather die protecting those who are precious to him than doing nothing. Those where his only choices and he chose certain death."

Leaving the hospital and having the rest of the day off Sakura decided she needed fresh air. Walking around she could not take Lee out of her head. She worried for Lee not only as a doctor would for a patient but as a person for a dear friend.

Her mind was flooded with memories of Lee at the preliminary exams and his words of not using the forbidden technique unless someone precious to him was in danger. Also for some reason her mind recalled the words that Lee had said to her._ "Next time I see you I will be a stronger man. I promise."_

Precisely then Sakura looked up and saw Ino watering the flowers at her family's flower shop. Ino usually helped out around the shop when she wasn't off on a mission.

Sakura decided to pay a visit to Ino and the flower shop.

* * *

Lee opened his eyes and found himself confined to a bed in a pale white room. He looked around his hospital room. He gave a sigh trying to remember what had happened, all he could recall was defeating the Shinobis that almost destroyed a village and passing out. Now here he was in a room that gave him bad memories, he looked out the window at the blue clear sky thinking, _it is a great day to train._

Lee was about to rise out of bed or thought he would, not knowing that his body was too injured for him to even raise an arm, when something caught his eye. Right on the drawer next to the bed was a single daffodil in a plain clear vase. A smile formed on Lee's face as the name Sakura came to his mind.

A daffodil, last time he had had a daffodil next to him was after his battle with Gaara at the chunin exams. Just like last time, he had woken up and found it next to him. Sakura. Sakura. That was all Lee could think of now as his eyes started shinning with delight.

"How are you feeling today?" Sakura entered Lee's room for his daily check-up and to make sure he did not escape again to train. She was only doctor in charge of Lee with the occasional visit from Tsunade.

Lee smiled at Sakura as she entered the room. "A lot better", Lee indeed had recuperated most his strength and to everyone's surprise, except Gai of course, defied all odds against him. Lee was able to walk and run, as most of the medic-nin knew when they tried to hunt Lee down after one of his escapes. But him being able to live as a Shinobi was still unknown.

"Are you ready to leave the hospital? You must be tired of this room and me being your only companion." Sakura gave a faint smile. Sakura wouldn't admit it but she had grown accustomed to having Lee around the hospital and talking to him. Lee had grown on Sakura and had almost become a intimate friend.

Lee face did not show the face happiness that Sakura's gave out; he did not hide the fact that he didn't want to leave. Why would he possibly want to leave, sure he was tired of being with in the same four walls but he had the most beautiful kunoich seeing him everyday.

Lee finally gave a faint smile that was less convincing than Sakura's and replied with a simple "yeah".

Three days after Lee was released from the hospital he continued visiting Konoha Hospital, mostly because of Sakura. Before anyone knew or had time to assume that something was going on with Lee and Sakura, Lee informed Gai about his accomplishment of his secret mission.

Lee had confined in Gai that he had had a secret mission that he himself had assigned to. The mission was to capture Sakura's heart, and he had finally accomplished it.

In other words Lee had won Sakura over and they were planning on getting married.

To everyone this news came as a shock, especially Naruto, who found out after returning from a mission.

Ever since the day of Naruto finding that the girl he loved finally forgot about Sasuke but was now with Lee, changed him. Naruto still continued to be loud and obnoxious on the outside but he was in pain on the inside.

* * *

Hinata could see the expression on Naruto's face as they stood outside in the cold night air. She recognized the expression immediately. That was the same expression she usually wore when she thought of Naruto and his love for Sakura. 

From outside the building, Hinata and Naruto could hear Kakashi talking about how love was important or something of that matter. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how Kakashi could actually give a pretty decent speech.

Hinata felt happy to see Naruto finally smile a bit, even if it was for a second.

"You know what?" Hinata looked up to see Naruto now had his head up high. "I also get emotional about Sakura and Lee. I mean I am also happy for them." Naruto gave Hinata a smile that made Hinata's face burn.

"I need ramen or a drink," Naruto then said as he put his hands behind his back and looked up at the sky. "Want to join me, Hinata?" Hinata was shocked to say the least at this question. It sounded to her as if he was asking to go out with her, which was not his intention at all. He just thought that being with a friend could help him out.

But before Hinata could even replied someone interrupted them. "Hey Naruto, how about we make a bet." Naruto turned around to look at Kiba who was standing by the door.

"What kind of bet?"

"What else, baka? The one you mentioned earlier, see who could hold their sake better" Naruto's face seemed to show puzzlement as if trying to remember if he did make that comment. Naruto could not recall himself saying that and was about to reply when Kiba taunt him by claiming that if he was afraid it was okay by him if Naruto wanted to back down. With this Naruto was inside the building ready to show Kiba how much he could drink.

As Naruto entered the party, Kiba gave a big smile to Hinata. "Oh, Hinata. I didn't know you were out here." This was a lie because Hinata had passed by Kiba when she was leaving the room a few minutes before.

"Come on, baka. Let's start so I can beat you quickly." Naruto's voice was heard making Kiba entered the party to join Naruto. But before he entered he gave Hinata one last smile.

Hinata stood outside alone for a while longer trying to remember why she was trying to give up on Naruto again. He wasn't with anyone but she knew she had a reason to let him go. _It was a good reason. _Hinata recalled but after seeing Naruto, she had forgotten what that reason was.

_Oh, those eyes and beautiful face. Every single time this happens to me. What is the reason again? Why have I decided to forget about Naruto? Why? _"Why?" Hinata said out loud absent mindedly not realizing someone heard.

A voice came in reply, "Because"

_Why is everyone creeping up on me today?_ Hinata thought as she slowly turned around to see who her intruder was this time. This time she was not nervous like with her last intruder because this one was not Naruto.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at Shino who was only just arrived for the engagement party. Shino stood in front of Hinata blankly staring at her. Or it seemed that why since hardly anyone could see his face. He now wore a hood and black shades on his eyes that concealed most of his face. Hinata smiled at Shino's apparent sense of humor. Nobody found it funny but a few understood that, that was Shino's best try at humor.

"Shino?", Hinata stammered with the words. "You just arrived?"

"Yes. I just finished with a mission and decided to drop by to congratulate Sakura and Lee. But what are you doing out side?"

"I saw you coming with my Byakugan and decided to come outside and greet you."

Shino raised an eyebrow at this, "why did you have your Byakugan activated?" Hinata was found out with her own lie. She knew better than try to lie, especially to Shino. Hinata redden a bit at not being able to figure out an excuse, but began to have a full blush when Shino stated that he saw her talking to Naruto and had no need to explain.

Out of all the people that knew Hinata and Naruto only a handful knew that Hinata held feelings for Naruto, most of them being their former senseis. There were a few others that included Shino and possible Shikamaru, but with Shikamaru it wasn't certain because he mostly felt anything was too troublesome to pay attention to.

Back inside, the party was just as it was when Hinata left. Everyone was having fun and it seemed it would continue like this until a loud screech was heard coming from Sakura. Sakura started yelling at a pile of clothing on the floor. A closer look would reveal that it was not a pile of clothing but Naruto. Sakura had found out about Naruto and Kiba's drinking game and had begun pounding Naruto to the ground. It wasn't that she minded the game itself, but that they were trying to make Lee drink as well.

Naruto was already drunk when he grabbed Lee and started pressuring Lee to drinking. Kiba was still a bit sober and tried to hold Naruto back but when Sakura saw this all hell broke loose and Sakura was on the verge of putting Naruto in the hospital when Lee held her back. Now Sakura was fighting to get out of Lee's grip to get the pile that was now inching its way towards the door.

This seemed to Hinata the best time to go home.

* * *

Again I repeat that this is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that I haven't gone too much into Hinata who the story is about but I had to show how Lee and Sakura got together. Once I started writing I couldn't stop. Next time I will write more of Hinata and of what is going to happen to Naruto. 

I also will like to know about _beta-reader_. Please more info.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Help has come?

Disclaimer: Making sure everybody knows and no one tries to hit me up for money. I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I know sad, isn't it?

**Chapter 3 Help has come?**

Morning light started to shine over the trees and illuminated a small figure on a training ground. Hinata had been training since before dawn. She started training before anyone in the compound would wake up. Although her father had stopped pressuring her as hard as when she was a child she still trained hard to keep up with Neji. Neji had accomplished to be a jounin and was working on being an ANBU.

Hinata finished her morning training and went to the Hyuuga compound to have breakfast. After eating in silence with her father and Hanabi she rose up to leave. "Continue training." The voice was the type that could send shivers down any shinobi's spine. "You must be strong. The Hyuuga clan is only as strong as its leader and if you are weak you are letting down your clan. Do you understand Hinata?"

Hinata stood still at the screen door as she heard her father's words. They caused a stinging pain in her chest but she had grown accustomed to those words enough to keep herself from crying. Her hands clench the frame of the screen door as she turned around and gave a bow to her father and bid good-bye.

Out in the middle of the compound Hinata stood looking a tree. The tree stood tall and firm in the ground. It was the only tree in the middle of the compound not including the small flowers on the side. For many the tree was a decoration but for Hinata it meant so much more. Several years back the tree had grown ill due to insects. They tried everything but it seemed that the tree was going to die and would have to be cut down. Hinata's grandfather stood up and told to let the tree live one more year and if it did not have blossoms the next spring then it would be cut down. One year passed and everyone expected to see the tree gone but spring came and the tree bloomed the most beautiful blossoms. That was roughly nine-teen years ago, around the same time Hinata was born.

To Hinata that tree was a symbol of her life. Right now Hiashi found her weak but she would grow strong and bloom like no one has ever seen. But she would need a great deal of training to accomplish her goal. Hinata took one last look at the tree before she left to meet her former teammates.

Back at the training ground, Hinata waited for Kiba and Shino to arrive. Even though they were no longer a team they still trained together when they had time or no missions.

Hinata never mentioned her morning training to her training partners for fear of what they would say. She was barely keeping up with them with the morning training and felt that if she didn't continue with both training she wouldn't improve.

"Konichiwa, Kiba-kun. Konichiwa, Shino-kun"

"Hinata-chan", Kiba said as he came close to Hinata. Shino stood still and gave Hinata a greeting.

"How do you feel Kiba-kun? Your head isn't hurting?" Kiba stood pondering at this unusual question that Hinata asked him. After a few moments it seemed that its meaning came to Kiba's mind and he gave a grin.

"Your talking about my and Naruto's drinking game, huh? Thank you for worrying but I am okay, although I don't think I can say the same for Naruto." Hinata could not but blush a bit at Naruto's name. "No I really didn't drink much. That dobe didn't know how to play. He kept drinking and not stopping. He deserves any headache he gets. Also did you see the beating he got from Sakura?" Kiba gave a laugh as the image of Naruto trying to move towards the door while Sakura was going towards him.

Hinata just looked down in silence when she thought of poor Naruto. _He must have done it to try to feel better._

"Enough talking about drinking, we should get started." Shino changed the subject quickly to Hinata's relief. She couldn't stand hearing how poor Naruto might be suffering with a hang over.

"Let's get started." Kiba took his stance against Hinata and Shino. Akamaru barked as he stood next to Kiba. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Shino stood still as his insects started rising from his arms. They were ready for training.

After a couple of hours of training it was time for lunch and rest. Kiba sat next to Akamaru and rested against him. Within minutes Kiba's light breathing could be heard. Hinata sat a short distance away on a log.

"May I join you?" Hinata nodded to Shino as he sat next to her. Shino was always silent but this silence made Hinata feel awkward. Shino sat staining at unseen item in the horizon. Finally he broke the silence, " Hinata, I need you to be honest".

Hinata became very alert and her whole body became tense. Shino's voice was so serious and Hinata preferred the awkward silence. She began staring at the floor and Shino continued to talk to her. "Hinata I want you to be honest."

"Hai" Hinata managed to squeak out. Her throat felt very dry as if she had ran all day. She didn't dare look at Shino. She had no clue what he was going to say but his voice continued to say that it will affect her.

"Last night as you stood outside, you weren't waiting for me?" this sounded more like a statement than a question. Hinata just stayed silent as Shino continued. "Hinata, as you know I saw you with a certain ninja."

"Hai" Hinata said not truly knowing why but she felt as she should say something. She tried to say more but the words seemed to die silent when she would open her mouth. She was now fiddling her index fingers while her face started feeling as if it were burning.

"I can't but notice that you may have feelings for this loud ninja…" these words were more silent to not be heard by Kiba who still seemed to be asleep. Hinata head shot up and looked at Shino who still was looking straight ahead. "…I have only found out recently but I had a feeling about it for some time now."

Shino stood quiet waiting to see if Hinata would say anything, such as denying it but she had resumed at looking at the floor. Shino gave a big sigh, "Have you told him?"

"N…n…no"

"Have you been having feelings for him for a while?"

Hinata looked at Kiba for a moment as to make sure if he was still asleep. His breathing seemed slow and steady, making Hinata sure that he was asleep. "Hai. Since the academy."

This stunned Shino. He knew that it had been at least two years but to be since the academy. That had been almost six years. Shino took some time to compose himself after that information. "That has been for almost six years. Hinata, have you thought of telling him? For so many years I would have presumed that you would have tried to inform him of your feelings."

Again silence between them resumed giving Hinata time to think. _Why is he asking me this? How did he know that I like Naruto? Now, I just told him that I have liked Naruto since the academy. Why did I tell me? I could have lied. No he wouldn't have believed me anyways. _

"Hinata, I have known you for a long time. As your friend and teammate I believe that I should give you some advice. For it being that long I recommend that you….."

Hinata looked at Shino when he never finished sentence. As she looked up she saw what the cause of his silence.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming down?" Shino spoke out loud to a blond nin that was in the tree branch right above Hinata and Shino. Naruto jumped off the tree and stood in front of Hinata and Shino.

Seeing this Hinata froze in place, not only because it was Naruto but also the conversation that Shino and her were having. She wondered how much he had heard and why hadn't she felt his presence. Fortunately for Hinata, Shino had felt his presence and that was the cause of his falling silent in the last moments. Going any further would have said too much, but then again it is Naruto so it probably wouldn't have mattered.

"What are you doing here Naruto? Are you training?" Shino stood up and walked towards Naruto. Naruto stayed where he had landed looking towards Kiba direction. Kiba had woken up with Naruto jumping off the tree and was rising to his feet. Shino again repeated his question to Naruto, but Naruto seemed to preoccupied glaring at Kiba, to hear the question.

"NARUTO!"

Shino hardly ever raised his voice but it seemed that this was the only way to get Naruto's attention. It did work since Naruto turned around and complained about the yelling. "Well if you would have been courteous enough to answer I wouldn't have yelled."

Naruto grinned, it wasn't the first time that this had happened. "What question?"

If it wasn't for Shino having a large tolerance level for this type of behavior Naruto would have heard more than he would have wanted. But all that Shino did was repeat the question. "Tusande-baasan is calling for you. She has a mission for us. She wants you at her office."

"Fine I'll be there now." Shino turned to Hinata, "I'll talk to you after the mission. Hinata remember what we talked about"

"Hai" Hinata bowed her head in responding to Shino but also in trying to hide the blush that had crept on her face on seeing Naruto. Naruto in the meanwhile seemed to resume his glaring at Kiba who now was standing next to Hinata.

"What are glaring at, baka?" Kiba asked with a smile, knowing that Naruto was still mad about the incident of the drinking game and Naruto's beating.

"Kiba, I am going to get you for that."

"Hey don't blame me. You're the one the made Sakura mad. It is your own fault for being a baka." Naruto grew angry and ran towards Kiba ready to attack. Kiba accepted the challenge and began to charge when Shino grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him to the side. Naruto stopped from his attack when he almost ran into Hinata. Hinata stood trying to catch her breath, Naruto had been so close to her that she was able to smell his scent.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" Kiba was grabbing Hinata's shoulders and looking at her with eyes full of concern. Hinata took a while to recover after smelling Naruto. Naruto had smelled so good that it made Hinata go into a daze.

"Baka. You almost hit Hinata." Kiba turned his eyes back to Hinata. Hinata realized that Kiba was holding her and was startled at how close he was to her.

"Ki..Kiba, I'm okay." Hinata took a step back and faced Naruto who had calmed down and was feeling guilty for what almost happened.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Hinata blushed at Naruto feeling concerned for her. He was really concerned for her and was worry about hurting her.

"It's okay. I am not hurt. Th…thank you for as...asking, Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure, you look a little red" With this Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's forehead as to see if she had a fever. This was the breaking point for Hinata and Kiba. Hinata started to see her vision become dim as she started to fall unconscious to the floor. Kiba rushed in trying to catch Hinata; unfortunately for him Shino was closer and was able to catch Hinata before she hit the ground.

"Naruto, why did you do that? Are you trying to hurt Hinata?" Kiba was now fuming. Not only did Naruto almost kill Hinata but now he had done this. But he was angrier with Naruto touching her than his charging at her. Kiba didn't understand why this was the case but it didn't matter, all that matter was that it was Naruto's fault.

Naruto stood perplexed at the situation. He had only touched her he didn't do anything else. He knew she wasn't that weak, was she?

Hinata woke up hearing two voicing that were screaming at each other. "I didn't do anything to her."

"If that is the case why is Hinata unconscious? You did something to her and now you have to answer to me. Tell me!." Kiba was grabbing Naruto by the collar. Naruto pushed Kiba off of him and continue with his defense.

Hinata continue to lie on the floor as she watched all of this. Akamaru came close to her and nudged her with his head. Shino turned to look at Hinata who now was sitting up right and looking at the show that Kiba and Naruto were making. "Are you feeling better?" Shino kneeled next to Hinata but still continued to look at Kiba and Shino. "The two of them have been at it for the past five minutes. I think I should stop it, Tsuande-sama is waiting."

Shino stood up and walked in between the two loud rivals. "Naruto we should get going. You know Tsuande-sama's temper and it is not wise to keep her waiting. Kiba take Hinata home to rest."

"Hai." Both loud opponents responded in unison.

After Naruto and Shino left Kiba walked up to Hinata. Hinata continued to look dazed as if trying to gather her thoughts. All of the day's events had taken a toll on her emotions. Finding out that Shino knew about her love for Naruto. Naruto running by her. Naruto's scent, that was so sweet and refreshing. Also his touch. All of it was too much.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to? With me?" Kiba continued to stare at Hinata waiting for her answer. His face was only inches away from hers, staring into her eyes. Kiba continue to question her, but he was so close that it made Hinata uncomfortable. Although they were good friends and they had been around each other for many years they had never been this close. Hinata could smell his scent; Kiba didn't smell bad even after the training but it was not the same sweet smell that she smelled with Naruto.

"Hinata, did you hear me? Do you want to go get a bite to eat before taking you home?" Hinata couldn't answer Kiba because he continued to stare at her so closely. He still was only inches away from her face, being this close caused Hinata to blush. She decided to take a few steps back, away from Kiba before she answered. Kiba was taken aback a bit to Hinata's distance but began to smile when he heard her agree to go out and eat.

"Great, let's go. I know this really good place that has grilled squid and…Hinata aren't you coming" Kiba stared at Hinata who stood her ground and did not move.

"Kiba-kun, we need to pick up the equipment first."

"Oh, he he" With Hinata agreeing to go out and have dinner with him, Kiba was so happy that he had forgotten that they had yet to pick up. Kiba smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I didn't forget" Hinata just giggled fully knowing that Kiba indeed had forgotten.

At the restaurant, both Kiba and Hinata had their food placed in front of them. Kiba gave thanks to the server and resumed talking to Hinata. Kiba was too happy having the chance to be alone with Hinata that he didn't notice Hinata was not fully there. Her eyes seemed to lack something, not just color and a pupil but also attention. All of Hinata's attention was on another person, the person that was traveling with Shino at that moment.

"So that is when Naruto…"

"Naruto?" Hinata blinked into the presence at the name of Naruto.

Kiba laughed, "yeah it was Naruto who… Hinata have you been listening to what we have been talking about?"

"Sorry Kiba. I think the training was a bit much today. I feel really tire and should be getting home." After declining another cup of tea, Hinata rose from the table and headed toward the door. At the door Hinata turned around and gave a short bow before leaving. "Thank you again for the food, Kiba-kun. Good-night"

Kiba stayed a few more minutes enjoying the moments that he had spent with Hinata when he looked at the plates in front of him. His plate was nearly spotless without the food that he had eaten but Hinata's plate seemed untouched. She didn't eat or drink her tea, but how could this have past by Kiba. Kiba at the time was too happy to realize how distant Hinata was acting.

Kiba turned towards Akamaru who was lying on the floor next to him. "Did you notice something weird going on with Hinata? Do you think something is wrong with her?"

Akamaru gave a bark that indicated that he was in full agreement.

"We're going to finds out what it is then." A determined face was on Kiba as he left the restaurant and headed home for the night.

* * *

I really don't know if this gets read by anyone but I am still posting this story. I once again apologies for the grammar and spelling errors. I have been so stressed out with mid-terms and projects that I didn't have a chance to correct. If is really bad just tell me and I will do something about it. 


	4. Chapter 4 Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: I do this again because in a world where lawsuits have become a trend I do not wish to follow in it. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I wish I could but what can I do?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Mistaken Identity**

It had been three days since Naruto left on a mission with Shino. Hinata was still trying to forget about Naruto, but she knew it had been three days because of Shino. She was concern about Shino and that is why she was counting the days, at least that was the excuse that Hinata kept giving herself for counting. Hinata truly felt that if she wanted to find happiness she had to let go of Naruto, and although Shino couldn't finish his advice, she was almost positive that he was going to say to let him go. Now she needed someone to give her advice in how to do it.

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage's office waiting for Sakura to exit. Hinata seldom talked to Sakura but she had a message to give her. Hinata was growing tired of waiting but since she had nothing to do and her training was done for the day she decided to continue to wait.

Finally after twenty minutes Sakura exited the room looking exhausted after finishing her training with Tsunade-sensei. Sakura had continued her training upon Tsunade request. She didn't understand why since she was the best medic-nin there was, she was even able to surpass Shizune, but Tsunade still continued the training and she could do nothing but obey.

Upon exiting Sakura saw Hinata waiting in front of the doors. "Hinata-san, if you are going to see Tsunade-sensei she is in her office."

"No, I um I came here to deliver something for you." Hinata extended a small package to Sakura. Sakura stared at the package as if it were an explosive note. She had never expected to receive something from Hinata. Sakura accepted the package with a smile but the smile held a hint of confusion. Hinata sensed Sakura's curiosity and felt she must put an end to it.

"It's from Ino. I ran into her while I was walking down the streets. She asked if I was coming here and I told her yes and she asked me to bring this to you."

"Oh. Arigato Hinata-san" Sakura pulled off the string that held the package in place. Upon removing the paper wrapping the smile that she held faded in an instant. Hinata grew alarmed when she saw Sakura's reaction and the fact that the vein on Sakura's temple was pulsing. It shouldn't have been a surprise since the package was from Ino. Ino and Sakura had recently started to get along but there still was tension between the two after years of rivalry.

Hinata saw that Sakura's face seemed to be frozen in the state it was in, glaring as if she could she would burn the package with her eyes. Hinata knew she should say something but was afraid to much to say anything.

"S…s…Sakura-san", Hinata continued cautiously in case Sakura vein exploded, "are you o…okay?"

Hinata saw the vein reduce speed and Hinata began to relax a bit. At least enough to stay closer than two arm's length of Sakura. Sakura turned and face Hinata and gave a non-convincing smile, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Although Sakura tried to compose herself and looked as if she had succeeded in calming down, the fact that she still continued clenching her teeth told otherwise. Sakura continued to reassure Hinata that she was fine, "It's just that Ino-pig!…I mean Ino is playing those silly childhood pranks again." At the mention of Ino's name Sakura clenched her teeth further than seemed healthy for the teeth.

Just as Sakura was about to throw the package into a bin that was on the side of the wall, Hinata's curiosity got the better of her. With the Byakugan activated, Hinata peered at the package.

With the Byakugan, Hinata could see the image of a small child. The child's forehead seemed disproportioned to the rest of its face except for overly huge eyebrows and perfectly round eyes. It was then that Hinata grasped what it was. It was an exaggerated drawing at the possible future child of Sakura and Lee.

Hinata couldn't contain herself and began to laugh. She tried to muffle the sound by turning around and covering her mouth but it was too much to handle.

Sakura heard a soft sound behind her and turned to see Hinata facing in another direction clenching something in her mouth.

"You saw it didn't you?" Sakura asked trying to figure out if Hinata would be capable of doing something such as seeing the portrait that wasn't hers.

The laughter ceased with Sakura's confrontation and Hinata turned around with her head down. She was ashamed of what she did, but more ashamed that she had been caught. "Hai. But I am sorry for laughing, it's really adorable and I couldn't help it." Hinata hoped that this was enough to compensate for what she did.

"I guess it is funny if you think about it." Sakura looked over the portrait, "Do you really think that it is adorable?" Hinata nodded in agreement. "Fine I'll keep it. I think Lee-kun will defiantly like it. Thank you for bringing it to me Hinata-san" Sakura then turned around to leave.

Sakura looked at the hand that had kept her from walking away; she had taken only a few steps when Hinata stopped her from leaving. "Hinata-san?" Instantly Hinata removed her hand looked at the floor. At this rate she would be able to know every single fiber in the carpet. Sakura did not reproach her for what she had done. Instead she stood silently waiting for what Hinata had to say. Sakura knew that Hinata wasn't the type of person who grabs hold of people without a good reason.

It astonished both girls the next words that Hinata spoke. "I…I was wo…wond..ering if y…you would have …tea…with me. I need some advice" Sakura was taken aback that Hinata wanted advice. Hinata was stunned that she had the courage to say what she needed to say.

"Sure" One simple word but it made Hinata happy and nervous all at the same time.

* * *

Hinata felt tense as she sat in front of Sakura with the tea between them. She began wondering what had caused her to ask Sakura for help. Did she honestly plan to ask Sakura for help? Hinata was starting to feel that it was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Sakura on the other hand was full of curiosity. Hinata and Sakura weren't exactly friends, they were nice to each other but that was the extent of their relationship.

"What can I help you with Hinata-san?" Sakura asked as she took a sip from her tea. Sakura's emerald eyes stayed settled on Hinata's eyes waiting for an answer from its owner's mouth. Hinata's eyes darted from left to right scanning the room as if ready to flee. But instead of fleeing Hinata spoke in a soft voice, so soft that Sakura had to lean in to listen. "What?"

Hinata spoke a little higher to help Sakura from staining her ears in attempt to hear her. "I wanted to know how you gave up Sasuke."

If Sakura was surprised at Hinata boldness of asking for tea she was now shocked at this question. Sakura almost choked on the bit of tea that she was in the process of swallowing when Hinata finally decided to talk.

After coughing and drinking a bit of tea that Hinata offered Sakura said in a raspy voice. "What?" Hinata once again inquired about how Sakura gave up on Sasuke. Sakura stood shocked and only stared at Hinata while analyzing the situation. She was almost sure that Ino had put her up to this, or worse Lee.

Ino wouldn't waste a chance to humiliate her and probably paid Hinata to do this to her but then again, Sakura thought Hinata wasn't the type of person to go along with something so underhanded. No, Hinata was no Ino. But Lee, maybe Lee didn't trust that she had fully given up on Sasuke and had asked Neji to make Hinata ask her. But this situation was also impossible because Neji didn't like to get involve in other people's lives, especially Lee's.

Hinata peered at Sakura who seemed to be in deep thought and knew it was a mistake to ask Sakura. Hinata began to apologize "Sakura-san, I'm sorry I should have ne…."

"What are you talking about, it's okay….But why do you want to know?" Sakura had come to the only option, which was that Hinata was being fully truthful and would have never asked if it wasn't truly important.

This turn of events made Hinata once again uneasy knowing that she should continue since she was the one who initiated it. After taking another sip of her tea to get courage Hinata finally said the words she had been to afraid to tell anyone. "I am trying to give up on someone I love and I need advice."

Hinata had said the words so quickly that if Sakura was not been used to having commands thrown at her at that pace in the emergency room she wouldn't have caught its meaning.

The blood began to rush to Hinata's face as she waited Sakura to answer. To Hinata the silence was long and nerve racking but it only took two seconds for Sakura to reply to Hinata's comment. "Have you told him?"

Hinata's face drained of all blood and became pale. What Sakura asked was not what she had hoped for. Truly, Hinata didn't know what she had hoped for but this was definitely not one of the responses she hoped for.

Sakura continued "Because if you haven't told him it will make giving up on him harder." Sakura took another sip of tea and placed her hand in front of her making her look like Tsuande-sama. Sakura continued in a serious tone that also sounded like Tsuande-sama. "If you have told him it makes a difference in how to give up, based on how he reacted… Who is it that you love Hinata-san?"

"Who?", this is what Hinata had feared the most. She couldn't tell the woman, that was friends with Naruto, that she was in love with him. Sakura might laugh or in worst case scenario she would tell Naruto.

"Who is the man that you want to give up?" Sakura began to stare down Hinata hoping that this would cause Hinata to let it slip and say a name.

"It is…um… someone I have known," squeaked Hinata.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh. She wasn't dumb, she could have guessed that much. No Sakura was not giving up she will have to figure out who was the man was. One part of her wanted to know so she could truly help Hinata out but the other part of her wanted to know out of curiosity.

Sakura tied once again to get a name, "Yeah but who is it? Do "I" know him?" Sakura kept her gaze upon Hinata hoping Hinata would speak the name this time around.

The silence between them continued until Hinata finally decided to speak. "All I can say is that you do know him. We were all genin at the same time. He is very kind and determined. He can be loud sometimes but he has helped me many times and is really sweet."

Sakura began to analysis all the men she knew to figure out which one was the one Hinata was in love with. Sakura went one by one of all the men she knew and based on all the qualities it seemed only a few fit except the loud part. Only one fit that category and that was Naruto, but then again Hinata said he was loud sometimes and Naruto was loud all the time so he was eliminated from her choices.

"So why do you want to give him up?"

"I want to give him up because…" Hinata continued, "Because like you I want to find happiness. He doesn't even look towards my way. He doesn't feel what I feel for him."

"So you already have confessed to him and he rejected you, huh." Hinata felt so ashamed of never really telling Naruto about how she felt. But she didn't want Sakura to know because if she knew Sakura probably wouldn't help until she confessed. Lying was the only way to get help.

Sakura sat silently as she began to study the situation before continuing. "Does anybody know other than me or the man you love?"

"Shino knows but only him. You are the second person that knows, other than that no one else knows. Nobody and I want to keep it like that. Please don't tell anyone Sakura-san."

"You really haven't confesses have you Hinata-san?" Hinata widened her eye at Sakura's revelation. "Hinata-san you have to confess."

"No I don't want to. I just want to forget. Please Sakura-chan, just help me" Sakura saw the pleading in Hinata's eyes and the suffix –chan that she had added to her name. She honestly wanted help.

"Okay. I'll help you." Sakura and Hinata continued to drink tea and talk all the while not realizing there was someone outside who was listening to their conversation.

* * *

Kiba paced back in forth in his room while talking to no one in particular. "I can't believe it. It just has to be. Who else could she love?"

It had been two hours since he got home. Kiba was walking Akamaru after dinner when he heard Hinata-chan's voice. Her sweet voice brought Kiba close to the restaurant but didn't enter when he heard the conversation that she and Sakura-san were having. Instead of entering Kiba stood close to the wall as to hear what the two kunoich were talking about.

He felt his heart pounding as each word that Hinata said reached his ears. He heard her say that she was in love with someone, someone who was a genin with her. That someone is very kind and determined. Has helped her many times and is really sweet. All of those qualities only point to one person, HIM!

Kiba started to talk out loud to Akamaru who was lying on the ground looking tired and ready to sleep. "Right Akamaru who else fits that. I was a genin with her, I am kind and determined. I have helped her many times and I am very sweet. There is no other person that fits that category."

Akamaru barked in response to what Kiba had just said. "What? Shino? Yeah he fits the category but she said the man she loved didn't know and Shino knows. It can't be him." Kiba smiled triumphantly as if he won the argument against his dog.

Akamaru once again barked this time making Kiba become serious. "Okay she did say that he was loud, but come on. Naruto, ha ha. That baka. Hinata-chan will never go for a guy like that. She is too smart for that. Also she said he was loud sometimes, that baka is loud all the time." Kiba continued to laugh at Akamaru verdict of who he thought it was as if it were a hilarious joke.

To worn out to continue debating, Akamaru decide to just let his master believe what he wanted and sleep. But Kiba wouldn't let him, Kiba continued to talk. "I have to tell her that I know. If I tell her we can be together."

Kiba smiled at his plan. "But I can't…" Kiba continue his pacing causing Akamaru to whine. "I can't tell her because she will know that I overheard her talking to Sakura. She might think I was spying on her. But if I have her confess her feelings to me then ….OH NO!"

"Akamaru! Wake up!" Akamaru open his eyes and looked lazily at his master. Honestly, if Akamaru wasn't so loyal to Kiba for being a great master Akamaru would have just slept through Kiba's dilemma. "Sakura-san was giving Hinata pointers in how to give up her love, right?" Akamaru barked in affirmation to the information.

"That is why she was so quiet when we had dinner that night. Hinata-chan was probably trying to confess her feeling to me but me and my big mouth kept talking and didn't allow her. That is why she probably thinks that I didn't respond to her. I have to do something for her not to give up on me, but she doesn't want me to know."

Kiba began to think of ways to encourage Hinata to not give up but confess her love, but he couldn't think of anything. "I need a walk. Come Akamaru lets go." Akamaru began to whimper as he left his warm bed to go out in the cold night air following Kiba.

* * *

The next morning the air was crisp as Hinata finished her morning training and was about to check if she had any missions for that day. She felt rejuvenated and happy. Talking to Sakura-chan had helped her a lot, she had taken the burden of keeping her love for Naruto a secret off her shoulders, okay she didn't say it was Naruto but it still felt good tell someone.

Sakura-chan had given good advice. "Keep busy and hang out with friends." That is what Hinata was going to do, follow Sakura-chan's advice but not all of it. Hinata whispered to herself "I don't care if confessing is the first step to anything I am not going to do it."

"Hinata-chan" Hinata instantly looked up and saw Kiba coming up to her. Kiba looked tired as if he didn't get much rest last night. He didn't have a mission, as far as Hinata knew and Akamaru seemed perfectly well rested.

Kiba maintained the smile that he had on his face as he went up to Hinata. "Kiba-kun you look tired. Did you have a mission?" Hinata looked at Kiba and saw how tired his eyes looked. It not only looked as if he hadn't slept the night before but that he had stayed up all night long worrying about something.

Ignoring her question, Kiba continued to smile as he saw Hinata and knowing that she loved him. Looking into her ashen eyes Kiba instantly placed his hands on her shoulders making Hinata uneasy. He looked so serious even with the smile he maintained.

"Hinata-chan…" Hinata began to feel uncomfortable and alarmed because of Kiba. Her face began to have a tint of red to it causing to Kiba's beliefs to be confirmed. Kiba mistook Hinata's blush as a sign of her being close to the one she loved.

Kiba couldn't contain himself any more. Growing impatient heproceeded to talk. "Hinata-chan, I know…"

"Y…you…you know w…w…what?" Hinata reply all the while trying to escape from the grip that Kiba had on her shoulders.

"I know that you…OW!" Kiba immediately let go of Hinata's shoulders and bent down to rub his leg. To Kiba's surprise and Hinata's, Akamaru had bitten Kiba on the leg.

Hinata took this chance to get away and told Kibasorry butshe had to go see the Hokage for a mission. As Hinata left, Kiba continued to rub his leg all the while glaring at Akamaru.

"What was that for?" Akamaru whimpered and took a few steps back while having his head down.

"I was in the middle of telling Hina…" Kiba fell silent as he realized what he was about to tell Hinata.

With guilt Kiba apologized to Akamaru. "Sorry Akamaru. You were trying to help me out right? I was about to ruin it wasn't I?" Akamaru barked in agreement. "Well I guess I have to figure out a way to tell Hinata-chan. Let's go Akamaru."

* * *

Hinata was walking away from Kiba as fast as she could. She couldn't understand what had come over Kiba or Akamaru. But she didn't have time to figure it out, she had to see Tsuande-sama.

As she reached the door to Tsuande-sama office, the doors suddenly opened. Hinata froze in place as she saw Shino exit the room with Naruto was right behind him.

* * *

Just want to say that those who are kind enough to read this, I hope you are enjoying it. Also I want to say thanks to those who gave me reviews. I do enjoy reading them, all five of them. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5 Self Confidence redo

The delay of this chapter can be thanked to the wonderful professors at my university and their finals. Apparently due to the heads of the university, while everyone is already on summer vacation our classes had still been in session until now. Thank you, Deans.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter's disclaimer and insert into this chapter. Nothing has changed updates if any changes in regards to ownership.

Caution: This story was done in a hurry and has typos. Please dismiss some of the typos but if there are too many, please inform me so I will know to spend time proof reading. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Self-Confidence**

Hinata's first reaction in seeing Naruto was to yelp. The second reaction was to hide behind a corner. As Hinata hide behind a corner in an adjacent hallway it brought back so many memories that made Hinata ashamed. She didn't want to do this anymore, this is one of the reasons that she was giving up on Naruto. She needed to overcome this type of acting.

Hinata took a deep breath and courage to turn the corner and see Naruto. Surprisingly she was more nervous with this than in any "A" class mission.

As Hinata turned the corner to walked towards the Hokage's office she was greeted by an unexpected surprise, Naruto's face.

Naruto was surprised to see Hinata standing in the middle of the hallway with a frightened expression on her face. She was standing there with her lower lip quivering as if trying to say something. She looked as if a war was about to happen.

With Hinata looking terrified, Naruto remembered what had happened the previous week and accounted her facial expression due to the events that happened. He had almost tackled her that day at the training ground and then hurt her afterwards. Although he still didn't know how he caused her to be unconscious that day but it didn't matter because it did obviously affected her.

He knew that was the reason that Hinata now stood before him looking at the floor and frightened. Who could blame her?

"Hinata-chan" Hinata's heart to beat quickly as she heard Naruto say her name, but his voice didn't hold the same confidence that it usually possessed. The voice sounded soft as a child voice would bet the child was found guilty of an offense.

Hinata lifted her head and saw that Naruto's head was looking towards the ground. Naruto's looking at the ground was rarely seen due to the shinobi having high confidence and always holding his head up high. Naruto looked vulnerable to Hinata in that instant and it only made her heart beat even more.

"Hinata-chan, I want to apologize for what occurred last week. I know that what I did was irresponsible and I could have hurt you. Shino told me…" Shino? Hinata looked up realizing that Shino was nowhere in the hallway. She had seen him leave before Naruto and now Naruto was telling her that Shino told him…told him… Hinata began to wonder if Shino would be capable of telling Naruto about her feelings.

Naruto did not see the distress that was increasing in her features, "…Shino told me that I was too irresponsible and should control my actions around Kiba especially since I almost caused someone to get hurt, that wasn't Kiba. I want to truly apologize, Hinata. I hope you can forgive me."

Hinata let out a breath of relief. She should have known that Shino was incapable of telling Naruto-kun anything. "Naruto-kun it's okay"

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Hinata as if she said the greatest thing, such as if the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop was giving out free ramen. He was happy that she forgave him and he could be without the guilt that Shino had established in him. Really, although quiet, Shino had a way of making someone feel guilty.

Naruto gave a smile and began to scratch the back of his head. "Thanks, Hinata"

After seeing the smile, Hinata didn't know if it was that she had been deprived of Naruto's smile for the past five days or if it was that she still was too weak due to her feelings but she felt her body doing something all on its own. Her mouth began to open, "Naruto-kun I need to tell you something."

Naruto withdrew his attention away from scratching the back of his head and set it on Hinata. Hinata's face was starting to change to its usual crimson color that it usually held while she spoke to him.

"I need to tell you that I have always…" Hinata couldn't believe how traitorous her own body was being. On it own it was telling Naruto how she felt. She tired to stop but the words seemed to continue to flow.

It was all over. Hinata knew that it was all over. "I have always lo…"

The last part of her confession did not achieve to leave her mouth when a ninja interrupted. Hinata felt the greatest joy of seeing that ninja, she didn't even know his name but it didn't matter she was happy to see him. He saved her from humiliating herself by confessing to Naruto.

"Hinata? Sorry to interrupt you but the Hokage is waiting for you. She is not in the mood to be waiting today. Her patience today has been shortened by someone." The ninja glanced towards Naruto when he said the last words.

Hinata gave a big smile of relief and said she was going. She then turned to Naruto and apologized but she needed to leave. Naruto didn't think anything of what Hinata said or would have said and left. He was off to get his precious ramen.

Hinata's heart continued to beat uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that she almost confessed to Naruto. She didn't understand what had taken over her body to react is such a careless manner. But now she had to calm down before she entered Tsuande-sama's office.

When Hinata felt that her heart was beating closer to its normal pace she proceeded to enter the office.

Inside the office Tsunade did not look pleased. She was working on paperwork that had accumulated while she was procrastinating and gambling. The pile of paperwork was sure to keep her busy for a while taking her precious time away from drinking and gambling. Tsunade was grumbling about this when she heard Hinata enter.

"Ah, Hinata come in." Hinata walked up to the desk and peered over all the paper work barely being able to see Tsunade's face. "I have a mission for you. It isn't one of your usual missions but I do believe that this will not be a hard mission." Tsunade continued to talk in this way as if Hinata already was knowledgeable with the mission details.

Hinata saw that Tsunade needed to be informed that she did not know what the mission consisted of. Was it traveling to the Hidden village of the Stone or having guard watch for the week. Hinata was in total darkness.

Tsunade gave an apology and informed Hinata of the mission. There had been an important mission that needed the use many of Konoha resources meaning ninjas. The mission was highly classified and the students did not need to know about the absence of their sensei "and now we are short of a few ninjas that are needed to train some of the genin. I want you to be a substitute for one of the ninjas and train a team. It will only be for a while and I believe that you will do a good job." Tsunade mentioned the last part seeing that Hinata was about to refuse due to her belief of lack of skills.

"Hinata, you are one of the finest ninjas there is and I thought of you for providing the training that is needed for the future of Konoha. This will only be for a few days or the most for two weeks."

Hinata felt nervous at this mission. She was used to going out and helping or protecting someone, not training. She felt more comfortable to fight someone than train; she feared that she wasn't skillful enough to teach, even if it was a genin.

But before Hinata was able to oppose Tsunade, a thought came to her head. This was the perfect opportunity for her to keep busy. Training a team of genin would take most of her time preventing her from thinking about Naruto or running into him. This would also help from repeating the mistake she almost committed earlier. It was perfect.

Hinata agreed with Tsunade about being a sensei to a team. Tsunade looked satisfied that Hinata hadn't but up the fight that she expected. "Good, I shall inform team number ten that they have someone to train them."

"Who is in team number ten?"

"Team Ten consist of Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru. There are your pupils for the time being until Ebisu returns." Hinata was happy at hearing the names of her saviors that were sure to preoccupy her time and keep her away from Naruto. "You may go and meet them. They shall be waiting at the Academy"

Hinata walked down the hall of the academy looking at the information she had managed to obtain about each member of team ten. Not much information was found on Udon, only that he had an average score on his exams during his academy and was mediocre in his jutsus. Moegi wasn't much of a difference from Udon in her exam scores. Her skills in jutsus were a bit above average according information Hinata held in her hand. Konohamaru was one that Hinata knew a bit more, he was the Third's grandson and remembered him at the funeral of the Third's that had taken place many years ago. Although the information on him was clearly the same as the rest there was something that kept bothering Hinata.

Hinata couldn't understand but she felt that there was something important about Konohamaru that she kept overlooking. She tried to process it but nothing would come up. She dismissed anymore thought asserting that it was only due to the fact the day had brought along a lot of stress.

First it was Kiba with his actions of grabbing a hold on her. Then Akamaru's biting Kiba for no apparent reason. But more importantly the one that caused her the most stress was the fact that she nearly confessed her love to Naruto. All was enough to drive anyone unnerved but now she had something to occupy her time, Team Ten.

* * *

Inside the room, Konohamaru and the rest of the "Konohamaru Corps" continued to talk about who they thought was to be their temporary sensei. They were really hoping for Naruto but knew that Tsunade most likely wouldn't choose him. Although Naruto had become a great ninja, Tsunade still didn't want Naruto teaching the future of Konoha, not after an outbreak of perverted Jutsus, which was an effect of one of Naruto's lessons.

No, they acknowledged that it would not be Naruto. They could only hope that it was someone that wasn't as stern as Ebisu-sensei. Just as they were talking about who they believed it would be the sliding door opened revealing their new sensei.

Both Konohamaru and Udon stared at the kunoich that had long dark indigo hair and white eyes that is only seen in the Hyuuga clan. Moegi looked up after hearing her two teammates had silenced and saw Hinata in the doorway. They were confused; wondering if this was their new sensei.

Hinata entered the room and looked upon her temporary pupils who seemed stunned. Hinata's perception of them being stunned was not inaccurate. Each one knew about Hinata and her strength using the Byakugan. Although Hinata didn't know it she was well known in the academy due to her skills and strength. Also Hanabi was currently attending the academy and often spoke about her sister, Hinata.

After the initial shock each of team ten gave a greeting to Hinata and Hinata began the introductions and training.

* * *

"Hinata-sensei, can't we take a break." Konohamaru whined for the fifth time. Although Team Ten didn't believe that there could be a harsher sensei than Ebisu-sensei they were proven wrong by Hinata-sensei. It had only been two days and they were praying to Kami for the return of Ebisu.

Hinata was taking full advantage of her new mission. She was keeping busy and hardly thought of Naruto. She had established a nice training routine that took most up most of her time; unfortunately it also took up most of Team Ten's time too.

The training it self was also grueling for the students. Hinata had been so accustom to training herself to a point of exhaustion that she was imposing the same requirement on the team.

Finally after the twelfth plea, Hinata allowed her trainees to rest. "Hinata-sensei is killing me." Konohamaru commented between breaths. "Who thought she would be worse than Ebisu-sensei"

Konohamaru's teammates were laying on the ground trying to catch their breaths. Konohamaru was right about Hinta-sensei and his teammates agreed.

"No wonder Hanabi is so good" Moegi said in a low voice as the three were talking. "Having a sister like that, you would have to train hard to keep up" None of them knew that the situation was reversed in the eyes of Hinata.

Before Team Ten was able to fully rest, Hinata called out to them to continue training. Team Ten rose to their feet grumbling at how tired they were. Then in an instant Konohamaru's face brightened and he dashed to the right. Hinata stood perplexed at what Konohamaru did but soon her body tensed.

"Naruto-niisaan" Konohamaru yelled as he ran towards Naruto. That is when it hit Hinata, that her paranoia about overlooking something important about Konohamaru was without a premise. Konohamaru looked up to Naruto!

Hinata could feel her breathing to deepen, she tried to control herself. She couldn't face Naruto after what happen in the hallway. She felt her head spinning. She wanted to run but she couldn't because she was the sensei of Team Ten. Oh she wished she didn't have Team Ten.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Hinata when he walked closer to her.

"She is our sensei for the meanwhile." Udon replied for Hinata who still seemed to be at lost for word.

"Where is the closet pervert?"

Since this question was aimed towards Hinata, she was forced to comply and give a response. "He has 'responsibilities' to attend to."

Naruto knew that "responsibilities" meant that the nature of Ebisu departure could not be discussed, especially in front of genin. "Since Ebisu is not here lets go get something to eat, Konohamaru." Konohamaru eyes beamed at the thought, he liked to spend time with Naruto who was like an older brother to him.

Konohamaru began to say yes when he saw Hinata behind him. Although Hinata was known to be shy and quiet he had seen enough of her for the past two days to know that she was tough as a sensei and his disobeying would cost him dearly.

"Naruto-niisaan I have training right now." Naruto looked at Konohamaru and then at Hinata.

Naruto knew that Konohamaru's resistance was because of Hinata and decide to step in. "Hinata-chan, why don't you guys take a break and have lunch. Come on Konohamaru." Before Hinata could say anything Naruto took her silence as an affirmative and started walking towards the village.

Team Ten was surprised that Hinata-sensei didn't oppose Naruto. She didn't say no but instead said that it was a good idea. They were all at aw that Naruto was able to do this. Thanks to Naruto, that day they were able to have a real break, one that allowed them to rest.

Training continued after the lunch break and Naruto leaving. "The Konohamaru Clan" began to discuss what had happen earlier to cause Hinata-sensei to give a break.

"Did you see that? Naruto got us a longer break." Konohamaru would say every moment that he and a teammate were close to each other as they tried to attack Hinata.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Moegi blocked a kunai that went flying past her. "Hinata-sensei didn't say anything."

Konohamaru and Moegi stopped talking as they went running toward Hinata in attempt to catch her off guard. Udon was behind Hinata at that moment ready to grab a hold of her when she spun out of the way with a speed that surpassed all three, leaving Udon to be rammed by his own teammates.

All three sat on the floor hurt by the attempted attack that they failed in. "Okay, that is enough for today. You can all go have the rest of the day off." Hinata said as she began to take up some of the equipment.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon looked at each other. Hinata-sensei said to have the rest of the day off but it was already dark outside, there was no more day to have off. They were not going to survive till the return of Ebisu-sensei, they needed to do something. But what could they do to have rest. Then it hit them they only knew one person that seemed to give them rest and that was Naruto. They didn't understand why Hinata-sensei would not oppose Naruto's request. "She must look up to him like we do. Come on Naruto is one of the best ninjas there is", Konohamaru replied trying to answer the cause for Hinata's actions. "But it doesn't matter because I think Naruto is our ticket to be relieved from this extensive training."

When Hinata was out of view each began to devise a plan to accomplish their own mission. They would find ways of having Naruto around and ask for breaks giving them time off.

Hinata, without knowing the danger that her pupils were planning for her, continued walking towards her own training ground to train for the rest of the day. Her thoughts were filled with finding ways to stay away from Naruto. It was going to be harder now that she knew that Konohamaru looked up to him, but she would find a way accomplish it.

As she arrived at the training ground she surprised to find that someone was already there waiting for her.

* * *

Kiba sat on top of Akamaru waiting for Hinata, whom he hadn't seen her for the past two days. When he had arrived at the Hokage's doors she had already left and he didn't know where she had gone. He later found out that she was assigned to be sensei for Team Ten and most of her time was occupied.

His only chance of seeing her now was when she went to train. Kiba knew what training ground was preferred by Hinata and had been waiting for her to arrive. As he sat and talked with Akamaru, Kiba saw Hinata's figure walking toward them. He face began to glow with a smile at seeing the woman that he loved and knew she love him in return.

Hinata saw Kiba from a distance and the first images in her head was of him grabbing her two days ago. He seemed worried back then but now he seemed better than two days ago, although it still held that big smile on his face.

"Hinata-chan I was waiting for you. Where have you been?" Kiba looked at Hinata with softness in his face. Hinata informed him that she was training Team Ten and most of her time had been with training.

"Have you eaten yet? We can go and have some senzai or something." Kiba hoped that at the naming senzai, which was Hinata's favorite food, she would agree.

"Sorry Kiba-kun I had a big lunch with the team and Naruto. Also I need to train before I go home." Kiba then offered to train with her. He informed her that he had been busy with other things that he hadn't been able to train, failing to mention that the reason he was busy was because of her. Hinata accepted this offer knowing that it would help in her training and following the advice. "Hang out with friends" which was one of the advice that she was able to do without great difficulty.

As she sparred with Kiba she noticed that it wasn't a good training. Kiba seemed preoccupied with something and his attention was not on the match allowing Hinata accesses to deliver punches. Hinata stopped her attacks and looked at Kiba. "Kiba what is wrong with you? You don't look like your usual self." Kiba told her that everything was okay it was only that since he had been deprived of training he wasn't at his full skill. Hinata knew better than this and said that it was enough training for the day.

As they were walking towards their own homes, Kiba thought it was the perfect time to initiate the conversation that he had been playing in his mind for the past two days. "Hinata, I have been reading an interesting story. The story itself I do not recall but one phrase caught me. It said 'Not giving up is part of Self-confidence'" This story that Kiba spoke about was a lie but Kiba knew that Hinata did not need to know that. "So Hinata, it said that no matter what it is, not to give up. What do you think about that?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer the question that Kiba had thrown at her. "Not giving up is part of self-confidence?"

"Hai that is what it said and I believe it, Hinata." Kiba then turned to face Hinata and grasped her hands within his. "Hinata-chan, no matter what don't give up. Just don't no matter what you believe there is always hope. Don't give up and have self-confidence, not even in…" Kiba'sfacethen brightened to a red color, "…in training or love"

Hinata was shocked by this as Kiba quickly dropped her hands and started walking again. Kiba could feel his heart beating quickly as if it were to jump out of his chest. He said what he wanted to say to Hinata and semi-hoped that Hinata wouldn't get suspicious. He hoped that it was enough to encourage Hinata to continue her love.

* * *

That night in her room, Hinata kept thinking about what was said by Kiba. She never expected Kiba to do that, encourage her to continue loving Naruto. Yes he had said not to give up training but he had emphasized the word love.

She had thought that Kiba would have been happy to hear she was giving up on Naruto. Then it hit her, Kiba, how did he know about her love for Naruto. She began to think and only answer was that he wasn't sleeping that day that Shino spoke to her.

But that still didn't answer why he was cheering her on to continue to love Naruto. Kiba was the one who a few months ago kept asking her out for lunch or dinner and seemed to like her more than a friend. Hinata then guess that she was wrong about Kiba having a fondness for her and he only saw her as a friend. He was looking out for her as a friend and wanted to cheer her on.

This in a way felt like a good thing for Hinata, but it made her think who's advice should she follow, Kiba who said not to give up or Shino who didn't say but she knew was going to say give up on Naruto.

Give up on Naruto or have "Self-Confidence", those are her choices.

* * *

A/N: Not important just my thoughts/notes.

I had writer's block for the longest time. Also I have been reading the new chapters of the Naruto manga, once I see Sai I'm happy other than Sai it is Garra. Also Fruits Basket and the near ending, at least Yuki is with Machi. Another reason for my writer's block was I had three final papers due in one week and I waited till the last two days. Finish all them. One turned out to be twenty four pages, another twelve and the last a measly little five. Finally summer break till I start work and summer school.

My motivation for writing has been surprisingly to write at two am and with stress in my system as I try to study. That and some of the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 Plan Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own its characters. I do not own the slightest clue in how to be an owner.

Warring: Due to inexperience, audience may be in danger of bad grammar and spelling errors. Sorry for the inconvenience. (I just like doing this now, but I do try to correct everything before posting.)

**

* * *

Chapter 6 Plan "Break" **

The morning did not bring any relief to Hinata; she had spent the whole night deciding what to do concerning the matter with Naruto and Kiba's encouragement. She had decided to continue in her plans to give up on Naruto. But as she arrived to the training ground to meet up with team Ten "He" was there.

Naruto stood next to the genin as he talked about missions. He was in the middle of discussion about how ramen was the best choice for food on a mission when Konohamaru spotted Hinata walking towards them.

"Hinata-sensei" Konohamaru gave a big smile, "Look who decided to come today. Naruto says he wants to train with us."

Naruto's eyes widened at this remark and he began to reply when Moegi took hold of his arm and lead him away, "Come Naruto, I want to show you something."

"But I need…"

"No, you need to see this first." Moegi took a stronger hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him off to a corner of the training ground.

When Moegi walked far away enough not to be heard by Hinata she began to scold Naruto. "Naruto, we told you that we don't want Hinata-sensei to know. She will feel bad if she found out, remember?"

"Right, I forgot that you don't want Hinata to know that you guys don't feel like she is giving you sufficient training."

"Yes, we need you to help and train with us. Now just play along, will you." Moegi gave a sigh, she wasn't accustomed to lying to Naruto but this was the only way that the "Konohamaru Clan" could think of that would make Naruto be around.

In fact it not only took lying to Naruto about the reason but also free ramen for a week. This of course was courtesy of Team Ten. They knew it was a high price to pay for their freedom (they had seen Naruto eat), but they felt that it was worth it.

Hinata looked at Konohamaru and Udon suspiciously as she heard the reason why Naruto was there. Konohamaru continued to explain the situation as sweat began to build up on his forehead. "But now you understand why Naruto is training with us. With Sakura busy with her work at the hospital and training with Tsunade. Sai is also busy with missions and you know about Sasuke. That left Naruto alone with none to train."

Konohamaru smiled trying to make his actions look as sincere as he could. Hinata thought about what she just heard. Hinata did not find it possible that Naruto would want to train with them, but she could not think of any other reasons.

Hinata continued to stare at her pupils, trying to pry out the true reasons but both Konohamaru and Udon stood their ground. After a moment of consideration, Hinata accepted the fact that Naruto would train with them that day. She wanted to deny Naruto from training but couldn't come up with a solid objection that would not put her in suspicion.

Although she allowed Naruto to train with them for that day, she continued to think of ways to make him leave. She feared of what might happen if she continued to be around Naruto. She feared that she might try to confess to him again.

All throughout training Hinata was nervous as she came into contact with Naruto. Her concentration kept breaking, her punches kept missing its target and her body kept getting caught by Team Ten. Overall, training was going terrible and Hinata decided to end early.

Konohamaru and the rest of Team Ten were happy. Their plan hadn't accomplished what they wanted, which was longer breaks, instead it gave them the rest of the day off.! Inside they all rejoiced.

Hinata was the first to leave as she gathered all of the equipment and walked away. Naruto stared at Hinata as she left and understood what Konohamaru was talking about when he said that they needed his help. If this was how Hinata trained them he would seriously continue to help them out.

Moegi stretched as she stood up. "Well what are we going to do with this free time," she directed her question towards Konohamaru who sat next to Udon.

"How about some lunch? I am hungry and wouldn't mind having some ramen." Moegi stared at Naruto as he put his hands on his stomach and then back at Konohamaru. Konohamaru shrugged, they had promised Naruto free ramen and now they had to pay up. Although they had freed themselves of Hinata-sensei for the day they still had Naruto.

* * *

Hinata did not waste time and knocked on Tsunade's office door. Hinata did not know exactly what she was doing there but the urgency of the danger of having Naruto around had caused her to take this action. 

After hearing Tsunade-sama voice allowing entrance Hinata entered the room. She felt childish as she was in the room and began to tell on Naruto.

"Naruto is what?" Tsunade was confused at what she had heard from Hinata. According to Hinata, Naruto had decided to train with Team Ten. Tsunade placed her elbows on the table as she placed her hand before her in thought. She found the situation odd but intriguing at the same time.

"He decided to train with us and…"

"Is he causing any problems? Interrupting or causing any other problems?"

Hinata answered "no" to the questions. Although she didn't want Naruto around and it was true that he kept interrupting her concentration she couldn't say this. If she said yes to the question she would not have a valid reason other than telling the truth, which she was not prepared to do.

Tsunade looked at Hinata with curiosity behind her eyes. "If he is not bothering your training why did you come all the way to me to tell me about Naruto? Is there something that you are hiding from me?"

Afraid of the question, Hinata quickly answered with the first excused that came to thought. "N..no it's just th…that I was wo…worried that you might…um…disagree with it." Hinata tried to compose herself to make the excuse more convincing. "I didn't want to cause trouble in case that you found out that Naruto is training with us. Since I was put in charge of Team Ten's training I was afraid that you would disagree with Naruto joining."

"Ah, yes, I understand completely now. With Naruto's past experiences of training with genin you are afraid that I will not allow it. You were correct about that." Upon hearing this Hinata couldn't help but smile a bit. She tried to hide it from Tsunade-sama but there was no need since the smile diminished with the second sentence out of Tsunade-sama's mouth.

"But since he is not bothering anyone I believe that this would be a good experience for him." Hinata's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what had just been said. "With you training, Naruto might be able to see how to train a genin without having to show them that stupid sexy justu he has. I have been meaning to get him to observe a training but he always refused but this sure saves me the effort."

"Tsuanada-sama, you mean to have Naruto…", Hinata could not even finish speaking. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hai, I want Naruto to train or observe your training. That is alright with you, right." This was more of a statement than a question allowing no objection from Hinata. Hinata only agreed with Tsunade-sama and left the office in silence.

Tsunade relaxed and thought of her decision about Naruto. Naruto had matured a lot in the past years but still was unable to teach without acting childish. Training with Team Ten might help him, especially with Hinata who was best suited for it. Hinata was shy but Tsunade knew that she had the strength and capabilities to teach and keep Naruto under control.

"It will be alright," Tsunade thought out loud. "But what I need now is a break. This paperwork will be here when I return. It is not that much and a drink will help me."

Tsunade walked to the door and opened it ready to step out when…

"Where are you going you? You are almost done and you're running away."

"Shizune! I was just going to get a drink, you know to relax."

"Tsunade-sama finish first then we can both go." Shizune set Tonton whom she was carrying on the floor and Tonton "byui" in agreement.

Tsunade admited defeat and went to her desk to finish the days work.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Hinata could not believe what Tsunade-sama had said. She was to have Naruto around her during training. This was not what she had expected, she expected to have Naruto stopped from being allowed around Team Ten but the opposite had occurred. 

As Hinata continued to walk she spotted Kiba walking towards her direction. Seeing Kiba reminded her of another problem, Kiba knew something. With what Kiba had said the day before it was evident that he knew something. The question was now how much did he know.

"Kiba-kun!" Kiba looked up at who was calling him and saw the only person who could make him nervous that day. The events of the day before were still fresh in his mind as he saw Hinata and was anxious to know what she had to say to him.

"Kiba-kun, are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me."

Kiba tried to suppress the joy that was raging in his body. It had taken less time than he thought. Hinata was now going to confess to him only after half a day. "Of course!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata looked at him suspiciously which composed Kiba and responded in a more typical voice, "I mean yes. Where were you thinking about?"

"Anywhere will be fine" This was the chance that Hinata would take to find out how much Kiba knew.

* * *

The tension between the couple was intense. On one side, it was filled with ecstasy and anticipation. On the other end, it was filled with confusion and anxiety. The waitress tried to stay far away from Hinata and Kiba only returning to place the order in front of them. 

"What are those two up to?" The hostess asked the waitress. "It looks like a first date but at the same time that girl looks almost as if she is afraid of him."

"Yeah but the tension is thick between them even making me uncomfortable. But I have to go outside and give this to that guy's dog. He was too big to enter but his master still wants us to provide service."

"Hinata-chan, did you have something to tell me" Hinata looked at Kiba warily, how did he know that she was planning to ask him something?

"Hai. But how did you know? I didn't mention it to you earlier."

"Tha…that is be…because I've known you for a long time. You looked as if you had very important news, news that you could only tell me, right?"

"Uh…actually, yes. I don't know how to ask you but" Kiba looked anxiously at Hinata who at the moment was looking down. "You know that I like someone don't you? That is why you said that yesterday didn't you?"

Hinata was now looking at Kiba straight in the eyes awaiting the answer. "Hai."

Hinata's face paled a bit as she continued her inquiry, "Do you know who it is?"

Kiba could see the pleading in Hinata's eyes wanting him to answer "no". Although he wanted to yell "yes and I love you too" and kiss her he could not help but see her pleading eyes.

"No, Hinata I don't know who it is." Hinata let out her breath that she was holding and color returned to her face. Kiba kicked himself, he should have just said yes. If he would have said yes he could have been kissing Hinata and she wouldn't have to suffer like this. He was such a baka.

Hinata observed how Kiba looked let down. "Kiba ar…"

"Why don't you tell him?" Kiba blurted out, cutting Hinata's sentence. Kiba was struggling to keep his composure but he had expected Hinata to confess and now this occurred. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he had let the opportunity pass. Now the only hope was to make her confess.

"I have given up on him. I have decided that it is the best thing to do." Hinata's face showed determination as she spoke those words. She was sure that this was the only way.

Kiba tried to look surprised but he was pained by Hinata's words. She sounded so cold and resolute by her decision. He didn't want her to give up on him.

Fortunately for Kiba, although he was in pain, Hinata mistook his facial expression as surprised. She decided to enlighten him about her reasons. "I don't think that it is worth it anymore."

"Hinata, you have never been one to give up. You have fought for everything and that is why you succeed." Hinata tried to explain that this time it was different, but Kiba only continued. "It is not different, I have known you for a long time and I know that you only go after what is truly worthy. Any man that you love is worthy of you and you must continue."

Kiba's voice began to escalate as his emotions took over. "Hinata, why did you fall in love with him?" Kiba hoped that her remembering why she fell in love would strengthen her love for him.

Hinata quickly looked around the room. Kiba had raised his voice so loud she was sure people must have heard him, but to her luck, it seemed that no one paid mind. She turned to Kiba who looked as if he was going to explode if he didn't get an answer from her.

Afraid that Kiba would ask again, this time having people hear, she began to tell her reasons. She was cautious in what she say, making sure not to give too much specifics on the individual.

"He is very kind and thinks of others before himself. He…" Hinata continued her list and with each point her facial expression softened. The image of Naruto came to mind and it made her fall in love with him more and more with each word that left her mouth. Kiba's plan was working, in a way.

Kiba began to blush with each point that Hinata made. He continued to believe that Hinata was in love with him and that the praises were for him. He was soon lost in thought of what Hinata was saying and began to only listen to her voice instead of her words.

Hinata abruptly stopped talking and looked at Kiba. Did he hear what she had just said? If he heard the last sentence, Kiba was sure to guess that it was Naruto whom she loved. She couldn't believe it, she had said that she loves that he always lived his own way of the ninja. Kiba would definitely figure it out.

Surprisingly to Hinata, Kiba wasn't even listening. He seemed to be lost in thought. This in a way made Hinata feel betrayed, he asked loudly to tell him and now he wasn't even listening. True that she didn't want to tell him in the first place but it still made her somewhat annoyed.

"Kiba are you listening?"

"What? Of course I am listening. I was just thinking." Hinata again prayed to Kami-sama that Kiba hadn't figure it out. She had prayed to Kami-sama more in one week than in a whole year because of her situation.

"What were you thinking about? Or whom?" Hinata was cautious with her question.

"Hinata, don't give up!" This startled Hinata by Kiba's raised voice. And unlike with his questioning what she loved about Naruto, this did get the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Hinata blushed as everyone stared at them.

"Kiba, please lower your voice. Everyone is looking this way."

"Sorry Hinata. I just want you not to give up on him. From all the things that you described about him he is worthy of you continuing to love him. You will only find true happiness with him, so continue and confess to him."

"True happiness?" Kiba could see that this struck a nerve in Hinata. Her facial expression changed and although she was paying attention she still seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hai. Hinata, that man deserves to know and I know he will return your love." Hinata gave a small smile thinking about Naruto returning her love. Kiba took this opportunity to leave Hinata and think of what he had said.

"Hinata, I'll see you later. I have other things to attend to. Just think of what I said." Kiba stood up and made his grand exit.

Hinata continued sitting thinking about what to do. It was like last night all over again, but this time she seemed to be swayed towards not giving up on Naruto.

She rose from her seat ready to leave when," Excuse me Miss." The waitress called out to Hinata, "We need you to pay for the check."

While Kiba was making his grand exit he had forgotten to pay for the check, leaving Hinata with the whole bill.

* * *

Naruto meanwhile was sneezing thoughout his lunch. "Are you okay Naruto?", Konohamaru asked as he finish his first bowl of ramen. 

"I'm okay. I just keep sneezing. Hey Ichiraku, what did you put in this ramen? It is making me sneeze."

Ichiraku turned around insulted by what Naruto said. "It is not the ramen. If it was, why didn't you sneeze with the first four bowls?" Naruto smiled knowing he was mistaken about the ramen. "Oh, I know what you were doing. You were trying to get free ramen, huh, Naruto." Ichiraku said as he held the ladle in front of Naruto as if ready to hit him with it.

"No, no." Naruto waved his hands in front of him. "That is not true. It is just that…ah…ah…choo." Naruto sneezed again. He was now finding it annoying.

"Probably somebody is talking about you, Naruto-niisaan. What did you do wrong this time?"

"Why do you assume I did something wrong!" Naruto began to order another bowl of ramen. Konohamaru began to worry; at the rate Naruto was eating ramen Konohamaru would be broke within two days.

"You know what Naruto, your probably right. The ramen must be making you sneeze. Let's go." Konohamaru pulled out money to pay Ichiraku before Ichiraku complained about the comment. Seeing that Konohamaru was the one paying Ichiraku understood why Konohamaru said what he said.

"Arigato, Ichiraku. I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto waived good-bye and disappeared through the curtains leaving Konohamaru looking at his wallet as it became empty.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well, Ichiraku." Konohamaru followed after Naruto. Hopefully tomorrow will be a day off too. If not, it was not worth the five bowls of ramen he just paid for.

* * *

A/N: Funny thing about this story is that I originally expected it to only be five chapters and now I am finishing the seventh. Really, how could I have known it would go this way? 

Also, this is a NaruHina, as far as I am concern, but I do feel bad about Kiba. I like Kiba, I do, it is just that I like Naruto and Hinata more. Sorry, what can I say? It is how I truly feel.

Just if anyone who is readying this and is currently attending or attended the Anime Expo 2006 in Anaheim in cosplay, I have one thing to say, "Thank You." I love looking at the costumes. : )


	7. Chapter 7 Real Training

**Disclaimer:** **Update from last chapter**: still do not have any ownership of Naruto or its characters.

**Warning:** Possibility of bad grammar and spelling. If sensitive to these proceed with caution.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 Real Training **

It was a tranquil morning. Only a few stubborn stars remain in the sky as the sun began to shine behind the horizon. Hinata sat starring at the sky as she waited for her pupils. They still had fifteen minutes before it is 5:30, to get to the grounds. If they were late once again the training would go longer than planned.

Off in the distance a figure started to appear. Although the sun wasn't fully up, the bright orange of the individual's clothing could be seen. Hinata's eyes grew, as she saw that it was Naruto that was advancing towards her. Fortunately for her he had yet to see that she was there and she was able to recompose herself.

"Hinata?" Naruto was surprised to see her there. He did not expect to see anyone this early in the morning, let alone Hinata.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here, this early in the morning?" Hinata smiled trying to hide her nervousness of being alone with Naruto.

"I was going to ask you that."

"I am waiting for Team Ten?" The expression on Naruto's face told Hinata to elaborate in what she meant. "Team Ten have to be here in…" Hinata looked at the time and saw that they now only had five minutes to arrive. "…five minutes"

Naruto continued to hold his puzzled expression, he didn't expect for Team Ten to have practice so early in the morning. In fact the way that Konohamaru spoke about training with Hinata it seemed that they really didn't have any schedule.

"Hinata, do you always start this early? Because yesterday when I joined your training it was nine. Why so early today?"

"What do you mean? We always…"

"Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Konohamaru hunched over trying to catch his breath. He had woken up late and ran all the way to the training ground. Udon and Moegi looked fine as they stood next to Konohamaru. This was due to them being at the training grounds five minutes early but decided to wait on the edge of the training ground for Konohamaru to arrive.

Hinata looked at the time and saw that if only one more minute would have pasted Team Ten would have had a longer training session. She looked at Naruto and almost scared to ask if he would be joining in the training for the day.

Before she was able to asked, Moegi did the honor of taking that task away from Hinata. Naruto only replied with a nod. He had planned to watch the training but hadn't expected it to be starting so early, he was in the process of walking to his own location to train.

Although he did want to train by himself, he did promise Konohamaru to help train due to Hinata's training being insufficient, but curiosity sparked as he saw the time their training began. He had known Hinata for years and known her to be determined but how was she at training other people.

"I will be watching for today. I want to see how you all train." Naruto sat down with a determined face as he began glaring at them.

The Konohamaru Clan gave a small awkward smile as they exchanged looks. They did not understand Naruto's actions but it looked like Naruto was getting serious. "Konohamaru, are you sure about this. Yesterday Naruto didn't do anything and today he does seem serious about training."

"Calm down Moegi. Naruto is always serious at first but he can never be serious all through the training. Also he will not skip on lunch, especially since it is free ramen." Konohamaru had managed to reassure Moegi but he himself was not fully convinced by his own explanation.

It was true that most of the time Naruto began serious and eventually got bored but there were the few times when he was genuinely serious. Konohamaru could only pray to Kami-sama that this wasn't one of those times.

As the Konohamaru Clan fidgeted with the idea of Naruto be serious, Hinata was starting to feel uncomfortable with Naruto just sitting and watching. The night before she had prepared herself to train with Naruto, figuring out ways as to not have him to close, but now Naruto was going to watch. For years this was what Hinata wanted to do, show Naruto how much she had grown in strength but due to her actions in the past week it made anything dealing with Naruto uneasy.

"Oi, Hinata, I talked to Tsunade yesterday and she told me that you went to talk to her about me." Hinata and The Konohamaru Clan's eyes widened at what Naruto had shouted. "She told me that you asked for permission to have me around so I guess I can observe for a while."

Hinata gave a small grin as The Konohamaru Clan turned to look at her. The Konohamaru Clan could not understand what she was up to? Or if she knew about their plan?

"Naruto, I just didn't want you to get into trouble because of me." Hinata then turned to face the team, "Okay team lets start." The Konohamaru Clan could only hope that she didn't know and began to prepare to train.

* * *

Hinata tried not to look towards where Naruto sat starring at them. He was attentive and just looked at her. Why her? This made her tense and freak out. He was probably judging her and thinking how bad she was at training other people. 

Although she was lost in her thoughts, Hinata blocked any attack that Team Ten would aim at her. Her stance was firm as she deflected any kunai that flew by her. Moegi went in to attack Hinata on her right side just as Udon threw a kunai to Hinata's left side. Hinata jumped back and swiftly in a blink of an eye jumped up again away from the trap that Team Ten had set up. If Hinata had stayed one second longer on the spot she had landed she would have been hit by an attack by Konohamaru.

Moegi reverted back into to trees and held her stance. She could tell that Hinata wasn't in full concentration, although Hinata's speed was fast she still wasn't her usual speed. She didn't understand her sensei's actions but now was not the time to figure them out.

Moegi jumped out of the tree right above Hinata head and was nearly able to come into contact with Hinata's head when Hinata grabbed her leg and swung around towards Udon. Fortunately Hinata knew how to control her strength and Moegi landed softly on top of Udon who broke her fall.

Udon gasped from under Moegi, "Hurry and get off me, Moegi. We have don't have time, we need to find an opening."

Udon and Moegi scrambled to their feet just in time to see Konohamaru do the unspeakable. Konohamaru lost patience after hours of training and began forming seals with his hands, "Bunshin no Jutsu". All around there stood several Konohamaru clones.

"This is not good. Hinata-sensei is not going to like this." Moegi commented as she backed away from any Konohamaru clone that stood nearby. "Hinata-sensei even warned us about using any attacks with chakra. I hope Hinata-sensei doesn't hurt him."

"I just hope he survives." Udon knew that Hinata-sensei was incapable of hurting anyone but he also knew that Konohamaru could do things that would cause injury even in a total safe zone.

The words "Bunshin no Jutsu" rang in Hinata's ears. She could not believe that one of her students defied her command. She had warned them only to fight with taijutsu and no chakra, but Konohamaru used chakra and now she had no other choice. She was going to have to talk with Konohamaru but first needed to find the real Konohamaru.

* * *

Konohamaru eyes stayed widened as Hinata stopped directly in front of him. She had annihilated all of the clones in an alarming speed. He didn't even have time to hide by the time the last Konohamaru clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Hinata stood directly looking at Konohamaru with her calm face, but Konohamaru knew better than to feel relaxed as he looked into her white eyes. He didn't understand why but he feared for his life, at that moment. It could be the fact that her face showed no expression making it looks as if it was Neji that stood before him.

"Konohamaru what did I say that we were training in today." Hinata's face softened from the stern look she held before into a disappointed look. Konohamaru gulped as he saw tried to regain his voice but after seeing the attack that Hinata performed on the clones he could not move. She also looked so much like Neji, he never expected this from Hinata.

Hinata could see the fear in Konohamaru's eyes; they held the same fear that her eyes held when she was scolded by her father. She couldn't believe that she was capable of doing this to another human. Hinata smile at Konohamaru trying to comfort him and asked her question again in a softer tone. This time Konohamaru was able to find his voice and spoke in a low but audible voice, "Sorry Hinata-sensei. I didn't mean to do it, it is just that…"

"I understand. It does get frustrating but you must understand why I said only taijutsu for today. You are good at using ninjutsus but you must also know how to fight with only taijutsus." Hinata once again smiled as she turned to the Moegi and Udon, "Time for a break."

* * *

Naruto sat astonished at what he just saw. He hadn't seen Hinata fight in years and now he had witness her strength in one instant. This was not the same Hinata that he had known for years or even the same Hinata that he saw training yesterday. This Hinata that he had witnessed was strong and confident in her abilities. 

"Naruto are you hungry? Doesn't ramen sound good about now?" Naruto kept staring blankly without responding, ignoring Udon's questions. "Naruto? Naruto. Naruto!"

Naruto fell backwards off the log that he until recently been sitting on and hit his head against the hard ground. "What the hell was that for!" Naruto screamed as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata turned around to see what the commotion was about. She instantly blushed as she saw a screaming Naruto. Due to the clones and her attacks, she had forgotten that Naruto was still around. He had seen her attack.

But that also meant the he had seen her…act so cold to Konohamaru. Hinata felt ashamed and tired to compose herself from the situation that had occurred. She looked on at the floor and sighed.

"Hinata-sensei, I just want to apologize again." Konohamaru kept his eyes down. "I'm sorry for going against you commands." Konohamaru could see that what he did was troubling Hinata. "I am truly sorry."

Konohamaru only hoped that this would compensate for what he had done. That and also he hoped that this would not mean that they were going to have a longer training session because if it did Moegi and Udon would not be happy.

Actually Moegi and Udon were already not happy with Konohamaru but after seeing Hinata's face they did not pay mind to Konohamaru. Hinata-sensei seemed more hurt than Konohamaru and this worried them. They could not understand Hinata's facial expression because they never knew what she had to endure with her father. They had only seen Hanabi's interaction with Hiashi and that relationship was full of compassion. They did not know that this was in great contrast to Hinata's relationship with her father.

Hinata smiled and felt relief that she did not hurt Konohamaru and that he gave a sincere apology. But she still could not believe that at that moment she sounded like her father and worse Naruto could have heard it. Konohamaru let out a breath of relief as he saw Hinata give a sincere smile.

"Hinata I can't believe you did that." Naruto confronted Hinata leaving Udon struggling to stand up after getting hit by Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze. "I can't believe you did that to Konohamaru."

This was what Hinata was afraid of. Naruto had seen her coldness to Konohamaru and now he was confronting her. Why not? She deserved it and Naruto was like an older brother to Konohamaru. She began to look down towards Konohamaru to give an apology when Naruto interrupted with his words.

"Since when did you get to that speed? That attack was…OW!" Naruto looked down and saw where Udon hit him. Udon had a lump on his heard and was glaring at Naruto.

"Why did you hit me? All I was asking is if you wanted ramen." Udon was yelling at the top of his lungs. This meant the he was truly angry since he never raised his voice.

A smile emerged onto Naruto's face as the word ramen was caught in his ear. Ramen sounded good and training was over so why not.

Naruto was mistaken about training since it was only a break but Udon knew that Naruto did not pay much mind to the schedule of Team Ten's training. "Okay let's go and have ramen."

"Umm…Naruto-kun, can you have ramen in ten minuets?" Naruto tried to understand the question that Hinata asked. Was it a trick question? "It's because we are going to resume training in ten minuets."

TEN MINUTES! They were going to continue training? Naruto did not expect this. Yes he did train for hours on end but he thought this training was done for the day. Poor Team Ten having long training sessions, if he were them he would think of a way to get out early. "Hai, I can eat ramen in that time. But I could wait until the end of the training."

"But, but, but, but ramen. I thought you like ramen." Udon began to stutter.

"Shut up Udon." Moegi dug her elbow deep into Udon's side. If Udon kept complaining Hinata was sure to figure out that something was going on.

"What was that for? First Naruto now you, Moegi." Udon's eyes were watering from the pain that Moegi caused. Moegi shot a glance at Udon and then towards Konohamaru, Udon knew this was not good.

"Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun lets go rest for a while." The sweet voice of Moegi was a warning to Udon and Konohamaru of what was to come. Just like the beautiful songs of the Sirens meant certain death to sailors, Moegi's sweet voice meant a certain amount of pain for Konohamaru and Udon.

* * *

"What is happening? What did you do to Naruto, Konohamaru? Yesterday he was able to make Hinata-sensei finish early but today this…" Moegi pointed at Naruto who was sitting waiting patiently for the training to begin anew. "What!" While pointing at Naruto the Konohamaru Clan saw that not only was Naruto sitting patiently but he was eating ramen. Where did he get the ramen? Moegi shook her head pushing out the question of her head and to think about a more important question, like what were they going to do? 

The Konohamaru Clan sat in a circle talking in hushed voices. This looked very suspicious to Hinata who was drinking water and stretching to continue training. What could they be up to? Right then Konohamaru was pushed out of the circle.

Konohamaru smiled weakly as he stood up and walked towards Naruto. "Onii-chan, um are you still going to stay and train today?"

Naruto slurped the last bit of noodles that were left in the cup and looked up at Konohamaru. After gulping what was in his mouth he answered, "Hai."

"Hai…Hai" This answer was not good for Konohamaru's health. Konohamaru turned to look Udon and Moegi who were attentively looking at him for an answer. Konohamaru again only weakly smiled before turning back to Naruto who was still talking.

"When you told me that Hinata wasn't giving you sufficient training I believed it because of yesterday. But today…"

"I can explain about that" Naruto raised an eyebrow while Konohamaru tired to explain. "Today umm…I mean yesterday Hinata-sensei…umm I mean today Hinata-sensei was…"

"Konohamaru you don't have to explain. I know why you lied to me"

"You do! I can explain about that…"

Naruto made a "good guy" pose and smiled. "You wanted me to hang out with you guys and so you lied. I'm not easily tricked; I knew the reason all along. Come on, do you think that the future hokage is easily tricked?"

This was a hard question to answer. Obviously the answer was "yes" but that couldn't be said to his face. No, Konohamaru held his tongue as Naruto kept grinning. "Sorry for lying? So you are going to stay and train? Don't you want to go eat instead? You only had two cups of ramen."

Konohamaru still needed to get on good terms with the rest of the Konohamaru Clan. They were mad that they had already paid a good amount of money for the ramen now they needed Naruto to hold up his side of the bargain. Of course Naruto did not know that his side of the bargain wasn't to train with them but to help them get out of training.

"Naruto don't you want some ramen? Not the ones from a styrofoam cup but from Ichiraku's. Those are better and they're hot." Naruto's mouth began to salivate as Konohamaru continued to talk about Ichiraku's ramen.

Ichiraku's ramen was not at bad idea. Two bowls of ramen sounded good to Naruto at that moment. "Okay let's…"

"Let's continue everybody." Hinata stood up and looked at everyone including Naruto. "Let's continue with the training."

"We'll go after training okay Konohamaru." Stretching his back Naruto heaved a sigh. "Oi, Konohamaru you still paying for my ramen right. I am still here in the training, that was the deal right."

"Hai" Konohamaru smiled weakly. He knew that once Udon and Moegi found out about this he would wish that Hinata-sensei had killed him. Now he would have to face two people that would not show any compassion.

* * *

"That's enough for today. You guys are free to enjoy the rest of the day." Hinata smiled as the Konohamaru Clan gasped for air. 

The Konohamaru Clan hated that phrase that Hinata-sensei always used, "enjoy the rest of the day". Was that some sort of sick twisted joke, there wasn't any "rest of the day". It was already seven and the sun was already going down.

"Konohamaru, I thought you were going to fix this. Naruto didn't do anything." Udon yawned as he patted one of the sore spots on his shoulders.

"I tried talking to him but…"

"Yeah. But we need to do something or else this will happen again tomorrow." Moegi stretched as she picked up her bag. "Well I'm going home. I'm tired. See you tomorrow."

"Um, Naruto still expects us to pay for his food today." Udon and Moegi shoot a look at Konohamaru as if he was saying that he was declaring war.

"What? No, no, no. He didn't get us out early, we shouldn't pay." Udon whined as Moegi looked towards Hinata-sensei.

Hinata-sensei was busy gathering her equipment but she kept looking at something. Moegi noticed that Hinata-sensei was gathering her thing faster than usual. Something was causing Hinata to act strange for the past two days but what could be the cause. There must be something different in those two days compared to the others. Moegi looked around and could not think of anything, but she was curious to find out.

"Hey, you two, come on lets just go. Let's escape from Naruto this time." With that great idea the Konohamaru Clan disappeared from the training ground.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto looked up and saw that they were alone. This was bad news for both. For Hinata it meant she was alone with Naruto, for Naruto it meant that he was not getting his free ramen for the day. 

"Bye, Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata gave a small bow and began to walk away.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to have dinner with me?"

Hinata turned around with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sorry Naruto-kun. I can't, I'm going to train a bit before heading home."

"More training?" Naruto began to wonder if Hinata was okay. Could there possible be a person who trains so much. "Okay, I just wanted to ask you about the training. Do you mind if I walk with you and ask you about it?"

Hinata swallowed the lump that had built up in her throat. "Ha…" Hinata cleared her throat and tried to answer again. "Yes."

* * *

The moon shined upon the couple as they walked between the trees. The atmosphere seemed perfect for long romantic walk and for two people to talk about… 

"…the training?" Naruto nodded as Hinata repeated the question that he directed towards her.

"Why was only taijutsu allowed in the training?"

"It's because taijutsu is only hand-to-hand combat without the use of chakra, unlike any ninjutsu that uses chakra. With taijutsu you are more vulnerable to attacks and less likely to deliver successful attacks. That is if you don't think ahead and come up with a plan."

"Oh, I understand." Naruto looked up to the sky with his hands behind his head. "But why only taijutstu for the training?"

Hinata smiled, she didn't know why but she liked that Naruto and her were talking casually, even it it was about training. "Since you have to think about your actions more to have a successful attack with only taijutsu, using only taijutsu in the training encourages Team Ten to use their minds." Naruto nodded in agreement as Hinata continued.

"So you see, if they developed better skills in analyzing the situation and attacking with only taijutsu and learn to deliver successful attacks, then when they do use ninjutsu they chances of successful attacks increase even more. It is a way for them to train their minds, not to only use chakra and physical strength."

Naruto pondered at what he heard for a moment. There was a calm silence between the two as they continued walking. "So that is why you were annoyed with Konohamaru when he did the Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Hai"

"Okay I understand now. But I have another question why are you going to train right now? You already trained with Team Ten." Naruto gazed his blue eyes down to Hinata's ashen eyes as he asked her the last question. She didn't know if she could answer it.

Naruto kept gazing at her waiting for an answer, but Hinata stayed silent. She couldn't answer because all she could think about was having Naruto close and hearing Kiba's word. "_You will only find true happiness with him, so continue and confess to him."_

"Naruto, I have to confess something to you."

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto I have always…I have always…" Hinata's heart began to beat vigorously as she built up the courage to continue. "I have always…trained to accomplish a goal that I have."

"That is good Hinata. What is that goal?" Naruto's gaze was steady as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata answered with the first thing that came into her head. "To grow strong for the one I love." Hinata blurted it out and quickly wished that she didn't' say the truth as she saw Naruto blush a bit. Naruto then smiled a big grin.

"You mean your father, right?"

Hinata shook her head saying yes but she felt ashamed of herself. She was so close to confessing to Naruto but at the last moment she held back. "Well I have to go, Naruto-kun."

"Okay, Hinata."

Hinata turned and starting walking toward her training ground but stopped when she heard Naruto call out to her. "Hinata-chan, be careful and don't train yourself to much. I know how it is to train for a cause. It can get pretty tiring."

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

Hinata stood a while in place as she stared as Naruto walked away. Once he was out of view she turned around and continued to walk to her destination.

Coming into her own training grounds Hinata looked up in shock at a man who was in orange clothing standing before her. "It is also tiring to train alone."

* * *

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I last posted but I have been lacking in motivation. If you read the A/N and remembered that in a few chapters back I posted what my motivations were. Well since there is no school and I work at a school and they are also on break I am lacking stress. Funny thing is that this chapter was almost done but I had writer's block until I received a review. Thank You **avatarlovah9573** who wrote "…Keep writing it. **UPDATE**…" okay they wrote a bit more but I used this and made it like a deadline for me. Also thank you for those other that leave me reviews. Arigato, Thank You, Gracias, 감사해. So reviews and stress are good for me.


	8. Chapter 8 Boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: **I have checked several resources and have found that I still don't have any ownership of Naruto or its characters. But I'm still checking.

**Warnings:** This story may have grammatical errors but hopefully the plot will compensate for it.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 Boyfriend? **

"It is also tiring to train alone." Those were the only words that he said. Those were the words that made Hinata blush and smile.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata felt happy. Could he have realized that it was him that she was talking about? Hinata's heart began beating faster as Naruto walked closer to her. Her face became flushed with every inch that he pressed forward towards her.

Naruto was now only three inches away as he leaned towards her never letting the smile on his face wavier. "Let me take this from you." Naruto took the bag that Hinata held in her hand and then turned to face the training ground. "Well let's start the training."

All the blood in Hinata's face drained as she saw that Naruto only advanced towards her for her bag. She had thought he was going to do something else and then her face became bright red as she saw the image that only seconds ago she thought was going to happen.

Shaking off the image that Hinata had in her head she looked at Naruto who was already preparing for training. Why was he doing this? Did he know or was he doing this for another reason?

"Naruto-kun" Hinata needed to know the truth. "Why are you training with me?"

Naruto looked up as he set Hinata's bag down. "Because I told you that it gets tiring to train alone." Naruto still held that smile on his face. It then was caught to Hinata's attention that the smile he held was not of a happy Naruto. She had seen that smile before and the meaning behind it was always something that held some pain for Naruto.

"Is that the only reason?" Hinata knew that it wasn't but Naruto did not venture anymore in his reasons. Hinata did not want to press Naruto for an answer so she let it go as they began to spar.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sat silently as they ended their sparring. The cool breeze relaxed the two individuals as they drank the last bit of water that each carried. Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts as the silence between them was only broken by the sound of the rustling trees. 

Naruto was the first to break the silence as he turned to face Hinata. "Hinata-chan, do you always train after the session with Team Ten?"

"Hai. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Hinata raised an eyebrow as Naruto did not proceed in what he was saying. Instead he stood up and began to collect his belonging.

Hinata soon stood up and followed Naruto's lead in collecting her own belongings. Soon everything was put away and Naruto and Hinata were to take leave of each other.

"Good-night Naruto-kun, and thank you for training with me today." Hinata gave a sight bow as she prepared to turn away and walk to the Hyuuga compound.

"Okay good-night Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll train some more." Hinata quickly turned to face Naruto but Naruto had already advanced quite a distance towards the direction of his apartment.

"_I'll see you tomorrow and we'll train some more"_ What did Naruto mean by that? Hinata turned and continued to walk towards her home still thinking about what Naruto said. Could it possibly mean that Naruto was going to train with her again? Then Hinata remembered, Naruto was talking about Team Ten. That is what he meant that he would see her tomorrow.

Naruto had joined in the training with Team Ten and she was sure that was what he meant when he mentioned "training tomorrow". But Hinata could not shake the thought that maybe he meant something else, or at least she hoped.

* * *

Naruto finished eating his dinner and walked over to his bed. The day had brought many surprises for Naruto and his mind was evaluating everything that he saw had seen. 

Naruto laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling while thinking about Hinata. He thought about what Hinata said, her reason for training so much. It had shocked him that she has someone who she wanted to acknowledge her.

He knew this feeling far to well. It had only been a few years back that he was trying to win the acknowledgement of those around him. He remembered that he always tried his best and slowly he began being acknowledged by those who surrounded him.

But Naruto also knew that if it wasn't for those around him that encouraged him he would have lost hope. As he closed his eyes he began to see the images of the people who acknowledged him before anyone else. He saw the face of Iruka, The Third, Kakashi and Tsunade came up. Other faces also appeared but he snapped his eyes open when he saw one specific face.

Naruto sat up on his bed and thought of the image he just saw. He clearly saw Hinata's face. He remembered that Hinata was one of the first people to acknowledge him. He remembered her words that she had spoken so long ago. "_I think you are an incredibly strong person"_, those words came flooding back to his mind.

As he continue sitting on his bed he thought not only of what Hinata said so long ago but also what she said a few hours ago. "She is training for someone she loves." Naruto thought out loud. "Now I am sure about it. There's no more doubt."

Naruto laid back on the bed as he closed his eyes. He was now sure. "I will help and train with Hinata-chan because she helped me long ago. I will help her gain strength to be acknowledged by her father," Naruto then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Konohamaru Clan was surprised it had been almost one week since Naruto joined in the training but all he did was observe. At first this seemed like a problem since they still had training sessions that took up all day but lately the sessions had been cut little by little. 

"Wow look we are walking around town in broad daylight. Udon what time is it?" Konohamaru was walking around with a big grin as they walked into town after the training.

"It's five." Udon walked next to Konohamaru and both began to talk about what they would do with the free time.

"Don't you find it odd that Hinata-sensei is cutting our training and Naruto is not asking for the free ramen?" Both Udon and Konohamaru stopped and turned to look at Moegi.

"What are you talking about? Are you complaining that we got out early or are you complaining about the fact that you don't use up your money for ramen for Naruto?" Konohamaru asked but soon regretted using the sarcastic tone on Moegi.

"NO!" Both Udon and Konohamaru jumped as Moegi snarled at them. "It's just odd. I was just wondering about it. Don't tell me you two haven't noticed?"

Konohamaru and Udon looked at each other with raised eye brows then turned to Moegi and responded "Notice what?" in unison. Moegi just sighed as she saw that both boys did not find anything odd about what was going on with Hinata-sensei. She then wondered if all guys were like that. The subject soon changed and they continued to walk as if Moegi had never inquired about the situation.

As the Konohamaru Clan continued to walk Moegi continued to think about Hinata-sensei. There was something odd in the way she had been acting the past several days and Moegi wanted to know what it was. Something had changed but she could not think of what it was. She tired as hard as she could to think of what it could be but nothing came up in her mind.

"So what do you say Moegi?" Konohamaru turned to face Moegi but just found an empty street. Konohamaru and Udon looked around but they could not see Moegi anywhere. "Where did she go?"

Udon shrugged as he also had barley noticed that Moegi was gone. "She probably decided to go home."

"But she didn't even say good-bye."

"Maybe she is annoyed by us for not understanding about the whole odd thing and decided to just leave." Udon said as they stood still, still looking around to see if they could spot Moegi.

Konohamaru looked worried as he heard Udon's words. "You don't really think that do you? If that's true we got to find her. I don't want to deal with an irritated Moegi if I don't really have to." Udon nodded as both started walking towards Moegi's residence.

* * *

Moegi had reached the training ground in time to see Hinata-sensei walking off with Naruto. Curiosity had already taken a hold of her and now seeing her temporary sensei walking off with the person who originally was paid to cut training short walking together made her more curious yet. Now thinking about it, Moegi did remember that she did need more training in stealth and spying.

* * *

Hinata held a smile as she walked with Naruto to their training ground. For some reason the "their" part made her smile more. The day after the first time training with her when Naruto said "_I'll see you tomorrow and we'll train some more"_ she seriously thought that he meant with Team Ten. But after the training Naruto started walking with her when she expected him to go to town. She wasn't complaining that he didn't go only that it shocked her. 

Hinata continued to think as she and Naruto walked towards "their" training ground to train for the sixth time. Naruto had kindly offered his services and was helping her with sparring. He was also kind enough to observe how she trained Team Ten and inform her in what she needed to work on. Sometimes Naruto did not make sense in what he said but Hinata knew that he was just trying to help her.

"…and that is it. I can see you are getting stronger already" Hinata could not help but blush for the compliment that Naruto had tagged on for the analysis of the day. Surprisingly to Naruto he did not mind the blush that Hinata made. For some reason he had grown accustomed to seeing Hinata blush and for some stranger reason it made him almost blush as well.

Reaching the training ground Hinata turned to face Naruto. "Oi, Naruto-kun shall we start now." Hinata had already set her bag down and was ready to start.

"Hai" Naruto grinned as they would soon begin to take stance. "Let's begin."

Moegi sat on a tree limb as she saw both Naruto and Hinata-sensei spar. Although she could clearly see that Naruto was stronger she could tell that Hinata was giving Naruto some challenge.

* * *

Both bodies leaped into the air and the sound of metal clashing is heard as Naruto and Hinata's kunai meet. The force of each other's attacks deflects their bodies and each one is thrown backwards. Naruto lands firmly on the ground but Hinata staggers a bit as she regains balance after landing on her feet. 

Moegi can see that Hinata is breathing heavily but maintains a stern stance as she stares at Naruto. Naruto gives a small grin and thrusts forward towards Hinata. Hinata blocks the punches and kicks that Naruto delivers successfully until one finally makes contact on her body.

Hinata staggers backwards and quickly regains her breath that was knocked out of her. Hinata stands up and firmly places her feet on the ground. Although she wanted to go through one training without having to rely on it she gives in as she finally activates her Byakugan. Hinata now can see the chakra flow in Naruto's body.

Naruto then moves his hands in front of him and performed a seal. Hinata could tell that he was forming the seals for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and sure enough in front of her several Narutos appeared.

Hinata looks from one Naruto to the other trying to find the real Naruto, but it is a hard task. Her Byakugan is of no use in identifying the real Naruto. All of the clones have chakra flowing in them which is unlike the Bunshin no Jutsu that Konohamaru used several days ago.

Soon the Narutos attack all at once. At first Hinata is able to block all punches but soon she is overwhelmed. She leaps in the air and land a few feet away from any Naruto. She sees another wave of Narutos coming towards her and she then decides to use Shugohakke Rokujyū Yonshō.

Moving her hands at an alarming speed, Moegi can only see a blur where Hinata's hands are to be moving in circular motions. Along with the blur Moegi views as a majority of the Narutos turned into clouds of smoke and the number of Narutos is greatly reduced to only three.

Hinata stops and breaths heavily, she still is firmly standing in position. Her chest rises and falls as she tries to catch her breath. She can feel that most of her chakra is gone by using her last attack but she is not giving up.

Hinata maintains her Byakugan activated but deactivates it when she sees two of the Narutos disappears in a puff of smoke. Naruto straightens up and smiles at Hinata. "I think that is enough, I'm getting hungry." Hinata can not help but smile as Naruto always ends the training based on the intensity of his hunger. "Lets go get ramen from Ichiraku."

Hinata nods in agreement while marinating the smile on her face. Hinata-sensei's smile is does not go unnoticed by Moegi. Moegi can't help but wonder if there is something that Hinata-sensei is hiding. Moegi lets her eyes wander to Naruto and then back to Hinata. Something tells her that it has something that involves Naruto.

"Ready?" Naruto called out to Hinata. Hinata walks up to where Naruto is waiting then they walk together towards Ichiraku's.

Moegi leaps down from the tree and stares at the couple as they walk away, "Something is definitely up."

* * *

Kiba returns to Konoha with Akamaru as the sun is setting behind him. It is only seven but Hinata and Team Ten were not on the training ground. It has been a week since he had last seen Hinata and he wonders how she is. He had hoped that his talk would help her decide to continue fighting for her love but it seemed that it had no affect. 

Kiba continues to walk aimlessly as the dark sky above him starts to reveal a few stars. "Nothing, she has not confessed to me. I wonder if she is continuing with the idea of letting go." Kiba asked Akamaru just as they were passing by Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Kiba continues wondering where Hinata could be when he hears Naruto say her name.

"Hinata what do you want?" Naruto's voice is loud enough to be heard clearly by Akamaru and Kiba who were ten feet away. Kiba is stunned to hear Naruto voice saying "Hinata" but becomes more stunned when he hears Hinata's voice answer back.

Kiba swiftly turns and faces towards Ichiraku's. Although the flaps cover the upper half the shop he can clearly distinguish the orange pants of Naruto and black pants of Hinata.

"Oi, Kiba-kun hello" Kiba returns the greeting to Hinata and takes the stool next to her positioning her between himself and Naruto. Kiba smiles as he sits down and takes in the view of Hinata's face.

Naruto also turns to Kiba and greets him then orders another bowl of ramen from Ichiraku. "I'll have one too." Kiba speaks out as Ichiraku turns and prepares the order. Akamaru seeing Kiba order decides to lie on the floor behind the three taking up the entire space behind the only three stools that are being occupied.

"Hinata-chan, I went to the training ground but you weren't there. Did training finish early?" Kiba begins conversation once the order is placed before him.

"Hai." Hinata replies as she looks down at her ramen and stares at the bit of seaweed that is left. Kiba presses for more than a one syllable comment but Hinata does not reply due to her mouth being occupied by some ramen. Finally Hinata responds with a comment of doing her own training afterwards.

This reply although being vague satisfied Kiba and the subject then changes to the mission that many shinobi including Ebisu are participating in. Many of the details are not known to about the mission but there have been several rumors that have been traveling around.

One fact that wasn't a secret is that the Hidden Village of the Mist had been having problems with several mysterious incidents of Mist shinobi returning dead but the cause has not been discovered. Rumors had gone around that there are several people wanting another great war between the Hidden Villages and tensions between the five major villages is growing strong.

"Yeah I heard that they sent several of the best from here to go and find the cause. They are hoping to find out who the culprit are and end the tension between the countries. That is why Ebisu is gone." Hinata commented as she looked to Naruto and Kiba.

"And the reason why Kiba didn't go." Naruto laugh trying to joke around but soon his laugh fades as Kiba respond that Naruto himself didn't go either. Hinata can't help but laugh at this and Naruto faces her "You agree with him."

"No" Hinata says between her giggling and Naruto gives a small smile and resumes eating. The conversation continues through Naruto's four bowls as each talk about the mission and when they believed that it was going to end. They were told that the mission would only last about a week or two but the two weeks mark was almost upon them.

"Also with the ending of this entire mission it means the end of your training Team Ten, Hinata." This piece of observation made by Kiba felt a bit tragic to Hinata. She had grown so accustomed to training Team Ten that the thought of not training them made her grimace. "Are you alright Hinata?"

"Hai, it's just the thought of not training Team Ten is sad." Hinata commented as she tried to surface a smile onto her face.

"That's understandable; you have been around them for nearly two weeks. But you will see them around and you will have other missions to occupy your time." Kiba smiled at Hinata trying to reassure her. Kiba then turned his attention over to Naruto. "Oi, Naruto why haven't you been out on any missions? What have you been doing?"

"Just…" Naruto takes a slurp of ramen and then finishes his sentence "…training."

All three continued talk as they finished their meal. Hinata was the first take leave as she looked at the time. "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, I have to be going. Good night." Hinata then stood up and almost walked into Akamaru who was lying on the ground behind her but with quick reaction she was able to safely leap over him. "Sorry Akamaru."

Naruto and Kiba turned and waived good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto called out to her making her give a slight blush as she looked from Naruto to Kiba and then nodded. Meanwhile Kiba just looked from Naruto to Hinata with a perplexed expression on his face.

After Hinata walked a few feet away Kiba turned to Naruto and asked the question that was now screaming for an answer in his head. "What did she mean that she will see you tomorrow?"

"Oh I am training with Team Ten and Hinata." For an unknown reason Naruto did not want to mention the fact that he also trained with Hinata alone afterwards. He did not understand it but instead brushed the idea off his mind.

Kiba only gave a short nod and resumed to finish his ramen. It bothered Kiba that Naruto was training with Hinata. He didn't understand it but for some reason it seemed that Hinata was using Naruto as the person to forget about him. He was now sure that Hinata was trying to forget about her love for him and she was using Naruto's friendship to help keep her occupied; there was no other reason for Hinata being around Naruto.

"Well I'm also leaving. I'll see you around Naruto." Kiba paid for his meal leaving Naruto behind talking to Ichiraku. "Come on Akamaru, let's go home." Akamaru rose and followed Kiba as they marched home.

* * *

The cool air of the night sky brushed Kiba's face as he walked towards his house. "Akamaru, do you believe that Hinata is still going with that idea of letting go. I mean why else hasn't she confessed and that would also explain the situation of training with Naruto." 

Akamaru gave a bark and Kiba nodded in agreement. "Your right but I feel that I must do something. It was a dumb idea to wait for her to confess. I should just go up to her and talk to her. I'll talk to her tomorrow after she finishes practicing with Team Ten. I'll confess."

"What was that" Kiba looks down at Akamaru who had just barked at him. "Sorry about that. I'll get you something to eat at home."

Akamaru gave another bark to Kiba "You should have told me that you wanted something at Ichiraku's, but I promise something good when we get home," Kiba promised as they reached their destination.

* * *

During the whole training Moegi kept looking at Naruto and Hinata-sensei. She was going to figure out what was going on. She did not know what exactly it was but she knew it involved both of them. She could not help but think how much Naruto and Hinata looked like a couple when they walked away together at the end of their training the other day. But could that mean that they are…? 

Moegi did not have time to finish her thoughts when Konohamaru interrupted her, "Where did you go yesterday? We were looking for you and when we went to your house your mother said that you hadn't arrived."

Standing up Moegi looked away from Naruto and dusted the dirt from her clothes. "I had something to do. Sorry for just disappearing on you two like that."

"It's okay, but are you joining us today? We are planning on going to eat and then there is this new movie that came out just…"

"I have something to do today, sorry." Moegi said cut off Konohamaru's words. "Maybe another day."

"Could it be that Moegi has a kareshi?" Konohamaru sang with a smile while Udon overheard and asked what they were talking about.

"NO!" Moegi screamed as she tried to control the redness that had crept on her face. "I just have something to do."

"Sorry, sorry. I was just joking" Konohamaru said as he backed away.

"Who has a kareshi? Moegi you have a boyfriend?" Udon asked as he walked closer to the two.

"No I don't."

"Well that explains about yesterday," continued Udon while ignoring the warning signs as Moegi was getting more irritated. "Why didn't you mention it…oof." Konohamaru could do nothing but stare as Moegi knocked Udon onto the floor while her face was still bright red. He was not going to risk his own health and stop Moegi just to help Udon.

"I told you I don't have a kareshi." Moegi screeched.

"What was that?" Moegi looked up and saw that Hinata-sensei and Naruto now stood over her. They had heard the last part that Udon had said and asked Moegi about this "kareshi" of hers.

"It's nothing just…" Moegi began while moving her hand before her.

"Hinata!" Moegi was never so glad to see Kiba-san as she was at that moment. He took all the attention away from her and her imaginary "kareshi" at the perfect moment. "Hinata-chan, are you finished with training today?"

"Sort of..." Hinata began but was cut off by Kiba.

"Why don't we go have eat Yakiniku. It has been a while since we had any and I need to talk to you."

Hinata smile but she could only think about missing out in training with Naruto if she agreed. Ever since last night and talking about Ebisu returning it had made Hinata sad because the return of Ebisu-san not only meant the end of her training Team Ten but also most likely it meant the end of her training with Naruto. And now with this invitation by Kiba made her feel torn between going to eat with an old friend or spending time with the one she was in love with.

Hinata turned to face Naruto as if to ask if it was okay to skip training that day. Naruto understood the look, "Its okay Hinata. We'll just continue tomorrow."

Hinata gave a smile and turned to Kiba. "That sounds good Kiba-kun." Hinata turned back towards Team Ten and Naruto bidding them good-bye.

As Kiba and Hinata began to walk away Kiba could not help but look back. What was the meaning of Hinata looking at Naruto when he invited her to eat? Worse was now he didn't have the option to ask Akamaru his take of it due to Akamaru staying home on Kiba's instructions. But he still held that question in the back of his mind.

"Most likely Hinata told Naruto that she was trying to forget about me and Naruto was advising her on what to do." Kiba thought as he walked with Hinata. Kiba knew that it didn't make much sense but that was the only explanation he could think of.

Naruto continued to look at Hinata and Kiba as they walked away until he heard Konohamaru and Udon talking about going to eat. Food that sounded good to Naruto, although for some reason he did not have much of an appetite. Something felt odd, ever since he saw Hinata leave with Kiba. Naruto then thought that it was because without Hinata he didn't have someone to train with that day. He would have to miss training that day.

"So where are we going to eat?" Naruto smile as Udon and Konohamaru looked at Naruto as if they couldn't believe what he had asked.

**

* * *

A/N **I hope all who are reading this are enjoying my story so far. Finally I have reached to stage where there is a possibility of Naruto seeing Hinata in a different light but it is also means that the story is coming to a close. I feel like doing the whole Spanish drama thing,"En los últimos capítulos Kiba sabara la verdad. Un amor imposible pero quien entra en la historia. Esperen al próximo _Dejando ir es duro_" I just imagine it with a deep voice. 

For those who don't know Spanish it says "In the last chapter Kiba will know the truth. An impossible love but who shall enter the story. In the next _Letting go is hard to do_." But imagine it in a deep Spanish voice.


	9. Chapter 9 Hidden Secrets

**Disclaimer: **Although I have made it quite known that my status is not of an owner of Naruto just a fan for the past chapter I will just confirm it.

**Warning: **The end is near. I just wanted to say that one time in my life without sounding like a total lunatic, although I probably still do. Okay you know about the whole grammar thing so just enjoy.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9 Hidden Secrets **

"So where are we going to eat?" Naruto asked when Hinata was out of sight.

The Konohamaru Clan smiled and decided to go out and eat with Naruto. Moegi seemed to have changed her mind and decided to join them, as well. Soon all four individuals began to walk towards town.

"Are we going to have to pay for him?" Udon whispered to Konohamaru as they walked towards town.

"I hope not. I don't have enough to pay for him." Konohamaru then looked up and saw that Moegi walking closely to Naruto. "What is she doing?" Konohamaru thought.

Moegi made sure that she walked beside Naruto. She was still trying to figure out what was happening between Naruto and Hinata-sensei. Was there something that both were hiding?

"Um…Naruto…" Naruto looked down at Moegi and this made Moegi lose all confidence in what she was going to ask. "Naruto do you want ramen?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Hey Konohamaru, Udon lets go get ramen." Naruto yells to Konohamaru and Udon who were walking behind them.

"Okay." Both Udon and Konohamaru already knew that they were going for ramen. They didn't expect anything else when going out to eat with Naruto.

"Hey Konohamaru do you really think that Moegi has a kareshi?" Konohamaru looked stunned at Udon's question.

"I don't know. But she said she doesn't so I guess she doesn't. I don't think she would lie to us. We're her best friends and companions." Udon nods in agreement as they continue walking but Konohamaru couldn't help and look at Moegi who still persisted in walking next to Naruto. Could it be possible?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata took a seat as Kiba sat across from her. "Where's Akamaru?"

"He decided to stay home. He needed a check-up by onee-chan." Kiba replied but then stayed silent. Hinata could see that Kiba was trying to collect his thoughts.

"You needed to talk to me Kiba-kun?"

"Yes, I don't know how to say this." Kiba looks around the room and then continued. "Have you decided to let go of the great guy that you love."

Hinata blushes as she recalls how Kiba has been encouraging her to continue to fight for Naruto. "Um…I have decided to follow you advice and continue."

Hearing this Kiba can't help but smile. He is happy to hear that Hinata is still continuing to love him, but why hasn't she been around him. "Hinata you haven't confessed why?"

Hinata looks up at Kiba with surprise in her eyes. How does Kiba know that she has not confessed to Naruto? Hinata stays quiet as she tries to think of a reply Kiba's question. The only sound is the sound of sizzling meat as Hinata continues to think of an answer.

Kiba repeats his question wondering if Hinata heard him the first time. "I have been working up the courage to tell him." Hinata responds as she turns over a piece of meat that had begun to char around the edges. "I want to be strong and I wanted him to acknowledge me first."

"Do you mean that you prefer that he confessed to you instead?"

"Not exactly…I mean that I want him to acknowledge me. I want don't want to be weak around him, or have him see me as weak."

"Hinata, I have never seen you as weak." Kiba stops himself and blushes as Hinata looks up to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Kiba staggers with word for a moment trying to figure out what to say. "Nothing, it's just that I have never seen you as a weak person." Kiba then smiles trying to be natural as to convince Hinata that he only meant to reassure her. "I know that that guy has never seen you as weak."

Hinata smiles as this reminds her of the complement that Naruto gave her about getting strong. "Thank you Kiba, I appreciate you saying that."

Kiba continues to gaze upon Hinata as each take their meat off the grill and begin to eat. He can't help but notice that Hinata looks happier than he has ever seen her.

Kiba knows that her happiness come from only one source, of her being around the one she loves. Of course Kiba mistakenly believes it is due to the fact of being with him at that moment instead of the constant days she has been exposed to Naruto.

Seeing her so happy Kiba realizes that he desires one thing, for her to always be happy. He would do anything to make her happy and if he knew a way to make her even happier he would do it.

With this he recalls that there is a way. He knows that he has selfishly waited for her to confess but he should have just confessed long time ago. Kiba smiles at Hinata and makes the decision to make her happy by confessing to her after dinner.

Hinata and Kiba continue to talk about trivial things, such as their days and past memories. Just as they are finish and Kiba pays, they walk towards the exit.

Kiba begins to feel anxious as he knows that now is the time to confess. Kiba looks up at the sun setting sky and sees the radiant colors that are painting the natural ceiling above them. Even nature is with him, exposing the most romantic atmosphere for him and Hinata to share a nice long romantic walk.

Just as Kiba begins to suggest that they go for a walk, to his displeasure he sees Hinata look at the time and say that she has forgotten that she needed to talk to the Hokage.

"Sorry Kiba-kun I need to give an evaluation to Tsunade-sama. Thank you for dinner. I'll see you around." With that Kiba's heart plummets as Hinata runs off to the Fifth's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru stares at Moegi as has she seated herself next to Naruto. Usually Moegi takes the seat next to Konohamaru seating herself between Konohamaru and Udon.

Moegi continues to talk as nothing has changed in their seating arrangements. She once in a while would comment on Hinata-sensei and peered to see if there were any changes in Naruto's complexion but to her dismay nothing was seen.

"Moegi what happened to what you had to do today?" Konohamaru looked over to Moegi.

"I changed my mind. I can do it tomorrow." Moegi smiled.

"Well what were you going to do?"

"It's private."

Konohamaru continued to focus on Moegi as Moegi resumed talking to Naruto. She was currently asking Naruto about what type of training he did and if he did it alone. "She is really trying to get into his personal life?" Konohamaru thought as he ate.

"You don't train with us so that means you train later don't you?" Moegi asked as she took a sip of the broth.

"Yes, I observe your training and then this helps me when I train." Naruto replied without looking away from Ichiraku boiling pots. Moegi could tell that Naruto's awareness attention was not fully present with them.

"Do you train with someone else?" Moegi assumed that if Naruto wasn't fully there maybe he would inadvertently disclose some piece of information that other wise would be unattainable.

"Yes."

Moegi was cautious as she proceeded in her next question. She didn't want anything to get in the way so Moegi looked towards Konohamaru and Udon to see if they were aware of the topic of her conversation with Naruto. To her pleasure she saw that both Udon and Konohamaru were in deep conversation with occupied their full attention.

"Do you care for that person you train with?" Moegi proceeded.

"Hai." Naruto replied but sustained his gaze forward.

"Do you often think about the person you train with?" With this question Moegi also received a yes.

Moegi wasn't sure if this was a valid answer or if he was just saying yes to anything. She needed to ask a question that required more than a one syllable reply.

Finally thinking of a question, Moegi ventured further but not before quickly glancing to see if Udon and Konohamaru were still fully consumed in their own conversation. "Choose one, Sakura or Hinata?"

"Hina…What?" At that moment Naruto shook his head and looked at Moegi. "What were you just saying?"

Moegi smiled and thought fast of a reply. "I was just asking who was a better ninja. I am just trying to…to…to pick a kunoichi that I can look up to."

"Oh, I can't say. I haven't seen Sakura lately to know her strength in its current state. Although I remember her punches do hurt like hell. But Hinata…she has a different type of strength. One that is hardly seen." Naruto smile and turned to begin his third bowl.

Moegi also smile and knew that that answered more than anything else. She was sure now that Naruto and Hinata had something going on between them although both were ignorant of it.

Konohamaru turned to face towards Moegi and Naruto just as Naruto began his third bowl and in the moment that Moegi began to smile a big grin. "Udon, see look at her. I think she is hiding something."

"Konohamaru weren't you the one who said that she is our best friend and that she would never hide something from us."

"I know what I said." Of course Konohamaru recalled his words but he could not help but see that Moegi was smiling too much for her usual self. Also he noticed that her eyes held something. He could not tell what it was.

Then it hit him. Moegi's eyes were filled with romance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked down the corridor of the building that held the Hokage's office. She walked silently until she reached the two wooden doors that indicated the entrance of to see Tsunade-sama.

After receiving permission to enter, Hinata walked in and was about to give her evaluation when Tsunade smiled. "Hinata, I was just about to call for you. I have some information that will greatly affect you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto decided to finish his meal with the third bowl and did something that was never done before, Naruto left before his other company.

Seeing that Naruto left, Konohamaru took this chance to confront Moegi. "I know that this none of my business but Moegi you would tell us if you had a kareshi or even liked someone right." Konohamaru began to blush as he asked Moegi about her possible crush on Naruto.

Moegi gave a heavy sigh, "I told you I don't have a boyfriend. And no I don't like anyone right now. Why are you so interested?"

"I am your friend can't I just be curious. You are one of my best friends I just wanted to know." Konohamaru wailed. "I just want to be a good friend."

Udon nodded in agreement and stated that he too was concerned for her and just wanted to know for her well being.

Moegi found this interest that her friends had in her quite abnormal. She once again denied any boyfriend or any chance of her being with someone and bid them good-bye.

"I have to go home now Konohamaru. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Udon." Moegi left with her mind racing. She didn't understand what was with her friends but it didn't matter at that moment.

She had just figured out that there was a high possibility that Hinata liked Naruto and Naruto liked Hinata in return. She now needed peace and quiet to evaluate her finding and this would not be accomplished with Konohamaru and Udon around.

Konohamaru continued to look at Moegi as she walked away. "She's lying I can tell. There is nothing that passes by me. I'm to smart for that."

"I know what it is." Konohamaru turned to Udon who was still sitting on the stool. "She didn't pay for her meal. Konohamaru you pay for it okay." Udon then left before Konohamaru could even objection.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already late into the night but Naruto decided that he would train since sleep wasn't emerging that night. He had already been training when he suddenly stopped when he saw a figure approaching towards him.

The night sky held a new moon and no light illuminated the figure that was walking casually towards the training ground. Naruto quickly hid and prepared himself in case if it were a foe. He then recognized the figures flowing hair and instantly knew.

"Hinata?" Naruto stared at Hinata in disbelief as she now stood in front of him.

Hinata smiled timidly as she stood in front of Naruto under the night sky. She was surprised by his presence. She wasn't able to sleep with so much going through her mind.

She knew that the only way to obtain sleepiness was to waste her energy and training always was just the prescription for it.

Hinata continued to stare at Naruto. "I came to train but I didn't expect to find anyone training this late in the night. Sorry if I interrupted, I'll be leaving you."

"What are you talking about you're my training partner right. Since you're here we can train and not lose a day of training." Hinata smiled as Naruto replied and unknowingly a smiled appeared on Naruto's face.

Hinata began to set things in order to start training but remembered that there was something she had to do first. It was probably the best time to tell him. "Naruto before we start I have something to tell you." Naruto stopped and slowly turned to see Hinata's face. He could tell that something was bothering her since her gentle face held a serious expression. "Naruto, I…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konohamaru Clan sat quietly as they heard the lecture their sensei was giving to them. It had been going on for ten minutes and the end seemed nowhere in sight. Their heads began to dip as their eyes began to close.

Moegi was the first to spot Kiba-san walking towards them and nudged Udon and Konohamaru awake. "What is he doing? He's coming this way. I guess he hasn't heard the news."

As all three young students turned to face Kiba, their sensei stopped talking and began to scold them for not paying attention. But soon their sensei's attention was also seized by Kiba's presence.

Kiba stopped walking and looked surprised. He began to look at all the sides as if he was lost or looking for a lost item.

"Do you see that?" Konohamaru whispered to Moegi. Moegi nodded, she also noticed that Kiba held a small box. The smell of cinnamon rolls emerged from the box making Udon's stomach grumbled.

"Are those cinnamon rolls?" Udon asked as his stomach made another set of noises.

"Aren't cinnamon rolls Hinata-sensei favorite, Konohamaru?" Moegi smiled as Konohamaru just looked even more perplexed.

"How should I know?" Konohamaru replied but Moegi didn't seem to pay mind to his answer she just continued smiling and looking at Kiba.

Moegi began to understand a bit more of what was going around. The invitation to dinner, the nervous look in his eyes the other day and now the cinnamon rolls. Kiba held his own secret.

Konohamaru turned to look at Moegi and noticed her constant gaze towards Kiba. Moegi just kept staring at Kiba with a smile pasted on her face. He now began to think that he was incorrect about Naruto and Moegi. Maybe it was just any older guy that attracted Moegi. Then Konohamaru faced towards their sensei, whom at the moment began to talk.

"Inuzuka is there something I may help you with." Ebisu looked at Kiba through the black shades. Kiba stayed silent for a moment as he continued to look towards the sides.

"I was looking for Hinata." Kiba shook his head again as if to regain some mental capacity. "When did you return?"

Ebisu adjusted his glasses as he controlled the annoyance of having Kiba speak to him with such informality. "If you are talking about the young Hyuuga, I don't know where she is. She came earlier but only to tell my students that she would no longer train them since I have returned. But if you ask me I believe it is rather rude for…"

Before Ebisu was able to finish his statement The Konohamaru Clan saw Kiba just jump on Akamaru and disappeared in a random direction. For Moegi, she knew that it wasn't any random direction but he was going towards the direction she knew were Hinata-sensei was training with Naruto.

As Moegi saw the speed Kiba left she began to think of what she had found out. "Poor Kiba-san he likes Hinata-sensei but Hinata-sensei likes Naruto and…" Suddenly Moegi stood up as she thought of something and jumped into a tree. Kiba was going towards Hinata and Naruto with a box of Hinata's favorite snack this meant something. It meant that it something was going to occur and she couldn't miss it.

Moegi began to jump from tree to tree leaving Team Ten one member short and one enraged sensei.

"Older guys are her weakness" Konohamaru said as he saw Moegi run after Kiba.

"What is going on?" Udon looked around confused trying to understand what had just occurred.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N **I realize that it has been a while since I have updated but when I realized it I decided to wait till the 19th. Sort of a birthday gift to myself, I enjoy the feeling of posting a chapter up. Yes I know I could have post it up earlier and written another chapter but I have been busy. I have been rewriting the next chapter and I am testing students at my job. Fun, no? (Sarcastic in case you can't tell, about the testing. Poor kids.).

I also will like to thank all those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate you for reviewing. I take pleasure in knowing that people are enjoying my story. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10 Obsession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. (Decided to keep it simple this time.)

**Chapter 10 Obsession **

Moegi dashed as fast as she could, leaping from tree to tree, leaving the sound of Ebisu-sensei's calls behind her. She did not care what punishment she would have to endure for this action, all she could think of was arriving to the training ground where she was sure to find Hinata-sensei and Naruto training.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba had originally planned on interrupting Hinata in her training Team Ten and asking her if she could speak with him. Naruto would have been there and he could have taken over while he led Hinata away. But that plan had been changed with the arrival of Ebisu.

Although Ebisu's return had changed Kiba's plans, Kiba believed it was for the best. I would give him the advantage of finding Hinata alone in her training ground. It was the best possible setting that he could hope for.

Kiba's heart began to race as he proceeded to the training ground, he was sure to find Hinata there alone training as usual. He could vividly imagine Hinata's blushing face as she accepts the rolls and begins to stutter.

He imagined how he would tell her that he had known all along about her loving him. He would then confess that he loved her in return and apologize for not confessing to her sooner. This was as far as his imagination reached when he arrived at the training ground.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba called out to the male ninja.

"I am training. What else would I be doing here if it wasn't for training?" Shino replied to the cold welcoming that his friend gave him.

Kiba jumped off of Akamaru and walked over to Shino. "Sorry Shino, I didn't expect to find you. But when did you arrive? I haven't seen you for almost two weeks."

"I arrived yesterday." Shino stood still as he called for his insects to return to their home inside him, "The mission lasted longer than was expected but shorter than it could have turned out. Are you here to train?" Kiba gave a response that he had other business to attend to.

"What are you doing with cinnamon rolls?" Kiba gave a quick glance to the box that Shino was talking about. "I thought you didn't like them because they were too sweet for you."

"I have decided to give them to Hinata." Shino continued to be silent as he waited for Kiba to elaborate in his meaning for the gift. "They were…um…on special." Kiba smiled but Shino kept his face expressionless.

"…and y…yo…you know me, thinking about other people, I just thought that…that she would…you know… enjoy them." Kiba stammered.

Kiba knew that Shino was not convinced as he continued to stand silent under the hood. "Also, I bought them for her because..." Kiba thought carefully for a while, "…I knew that she would be feeling bad that she is not training Team Ten anymore." Kiba was happy with his own memory as he remembered that Hinata mentioned a few days before that she would miss Team Ten when Ebisu returned.

"I understand." Although this reply was short, Kiba was able to let the tensions in his muscles relax as he saw that Shino found this excuse more plausible than the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moegi reached her destination to see two people deep in conversation. To her displeasure they were not the two individuals she had hoped to see.

Upon seeing only Shino and Kiba, Moegi decided to leave but stopped her self when she overheard the conversation. It wasn't what she hoped to hear but it was intriguing non-the less.

She had arrived in time to hear Kiba tell Shino that he bought the cinnamon rolls for Hinata because she would be sad with her dismissal of being Team Ten's sensei. Moegi laughed mentally for she knew that Kiba had only known about Hinata-sensei's dismissal for ten minutes.

"Have you seen Hinata, today?" Kiba asked Shino.

"No. I came to the training ground and no one was here. I was expecting to find you and Hinata training together," answered Shino.

Kiba then began to look around and mumble to himself. Where she could be? He was sure he would find her training.

"Why don't we go look for her? I haven't seen her in a while and I also want to say 'hello' to her." Shino said as he began to gather his item in as he prepared to leave when Kiba stopped him.

"I think that I'll go later. You should finish your training." Shino complied and began to unpack the equipment that he had just placed away. Kiba felt relieved as he saw this. "Also I really should go see the Hokage about something."

Kiba did not truly plan to visit the Tsuande-sama but it was the only excuse that he could think of in which would allow him to search for Hinata alone. If Shino would have gone along with him it would turn out to be a meeting of old friends. There would not be a chance to ask to be alone with Hinata without raising suspicions.

"We'll go in search for her after you finish training if it's alright with you." Shino nodded to Kiba's suggestion. "Great, I'll see you later." Without wasting anymore time, Kiba turned and ran in the direction of town.

Moegi instantly stood up and was ready to run after Kiba when she heard someone call out to her. "Moegi, right?"

Moegi stood frozen as she heard her name being called. She slowly directed her sight towards the ground where she saw Shino standing looking directly at her. Moegi knew that she should just run away but her body did not consider it an option since it held it's stance on the tree limb.

"Come off of that tree." Shino commanded in a calm tone. Although Moegi's body did not seem to be able to obey her own commands it seemed perfectly capable to obey Shino's, for she soon stood on the firm ground.

Moegi slowly lifted her face to Shino's and waited patiently for any other commands he gave her.

"What were you doing in that tree?"

Moegi knew that Shino was not the type of person to believe her if she told him she was working on her stealth. "It's a personal matter." Moegi said confidently as she held her head high as if this would help her against Shino.

"A personal matter? I am guessing that involves you and Kiba." Moegi blushed at what Shino said but Shino knew that that was not the case. He only hoped that with this statement the young kunoichi would come out with the truth.

Moegi looked at the ground and tried to compose her self as the blood returned to the rest of her body. The idea of her and Kiba was embarrassing but it was her fault for her statement made it seem as if it was a truth.

"I just was just following Kiba to see if he would give Hinata-sensei the rolls." Moegi dared not look up to see Shino. "After he came and interrupted our training while looking for Hinata, I decided to follow him and figure out what he was going to do."

"Kiba interrupted your training?"

Moegi nodded, "Yes. He only knew about Hinata-sensei for ten minutes."

"So those cinnamon rolls were for another reason." Shino said to himself.

Moegi looked up to see if Shino was still there, he had been silent for a few minutes and this made her tense. She saw Shino face her and asked, "Moegi can I ask you a few questions?" Forget about feeling tense Moegi now felt terrified.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walked with Akamaru as he tried to figure out where Hinata could be. He found the news of her not training alarming and wondered if it meant that she had already been sent out on a mission. This was a possibility but he hoped it'll be contradicted by Tsuande-sama herself.

Kiba walked earnestly to the doors of the Hokage and knocked. He didn't know if he this was the correct action to take but he wasn't thinking straight. All he knew was that he needed to know if Hinata had been sent on a new mission. I hadn't occurred to him until he was in the office, that the task could have been completed by going to Hinata's home.

Tsunade seemed relieved with the intruder. She had spent most of the morning actually work and hadn't been able to rest since Shizune was constantly checking on her. "Come in Kiba."

Kiba walked in not sure of what he should do. It was one thing to ask Shino if he knew where Hinata was but to ask the Hokage was unacceptable. How could he intrude on the Hokage, the most respected ninja of the town just to ask if Hinata was sent on a mission? He now feared that he had done a great mistake and would find it hard to think of a way out.

Tsunade looked at Kiba as she placed her hands in front of her and asked what business he had. Kiba tried to find an answer but finally ventured to ask her. "I was wondering if Hinata is on a mission."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow to Kiba but instead of asking what his business with Hinata was she asked what was the meaning of the box. "Are those cinnamon rolls? I thought you didn't like sweet items."

"Damn the cinnamon rolls" Kiba thought, he had forgotten to leave them outside, now he had to explain about them to Tsunade. But before Kiba was able to explain Tsunade stood up and walked over and took the box from Kiba.

Kiba was about to object but he held his tongue. "Is this the reason you were looking for Hinata?" Kiba was too embarrassed to answer, he couldn't even tell Tsuande-sama the same lie he gave to Shino. His mouth was paralyzed with this situation.

"Well they're getting cold." Tsunade closed the box and handed it back to Kiba. "I haven't given her a new mission. If that is all, you may go."

Kiba quickly turned around and was out the door in an instant. Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat down. She then reached for a drawer and took the bottle of sake she always had stashed out. "Sake goes good with cinnamon rolls," Tsunade said as she took out the cinnamon roll that she had hidden.

She was about to take a bite when Shizune came through the door. "Tsunade! What are you doing? There is no time for a break. We have just received news from…"

Tsunade sadly placed the cinnamon roll down. There went her sake and roll break.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino sat quietly as he heard the young teenage girl talk. He had never realized how much a teenage girl could talk, he had only been exposed to Hinata and her conversations were always short and to the point. Now here before him was a female adolescent who seemed more like a parakeet. All he had done was ask Moegi what she meant when Kiba had interrupted and now she would not stop.

Shino wasn't complaining since he found the information that Moegi was uttering useful.

As far as Shino could understand it seemed that Naruto had joined in the training with Team Ten. "No actually" Moegi corrected Shino's thoughts, "he only observed. He trained with Hinata-sensei, alone at night."

"Hinata trained with Naruto? Alone at night?" This was hard to believe. He had known Hinata for years and this arrangement did not seem likely. "How do you know this?"

Moegi looked to the sides trying to avoid looking at Shino's glasses. "I sort of followed them. I was curious and I followed them and found them training alone."

"That is normal." Shino knew this was a lie. "It is normal for two ninjas to train with each other." Although it was true that several ninjas did train together at night it was usual for them to be Hinata with Naruto.

Shino then questioned Moegi how long this had been going on. Moegi responded that she believed it to have been going on for a week. She wasn't quite sure since she had only seen them once. This satisfied Shino sufficiently as he went on and asked for other information.

One by one, Moegi began to tell Shino everything she knew, from Naruto's conversation with her to Kiba's cinnamon rolls. She also informed him of how Naruto ate only three meager bowls of ramen the night that Hinata skipped the training and went to eat with Kiba.

Shino sat silently as he absorbed all the new information he received. It was interesting what had been going on while he was gone. He had missed most of the excitement to his dismay but thanks to Moegi he at least had been informed. "Arigato, you have given me a lot of information."

Moegi smiled, she had been some help to Shino but she didn't know how any of this concerned him. There could be only one reason. "You knew about Hinata, right?"

"Hai," replied Shino. "Just like you I was able to tell by just looking how Hinata acted around Naruto."

"How long has it been? What I mean, how long has Hinata liked Naruto?"

"Several years. Since the academy." Moegi eyes widened. She was stunned that anyone could like someone for so long without being loved in returned. But she was more stunned by how Naruto could not notice this.

"I can't believe it. Naruto has not realized this, how dumb can he be. Baka Naruto." Moegi stood up and began to walk. It took her less than two weeks to figure out that Hinata liked Naruto and Naruto still had no clue after being around Hinata for so many years.

Just then a bug flew past Moegi, she was about to swat it away but seeing Shino she slowly lowered her hand. The bug went straight to Shino and landed softly on his hand. After a few moments with the bug Shino looked up at Moegi. "It seems that Hinata is currently with Naruto."

"What? Where?" Moegi began to fidget. She wanted to find Naruto and beat some sense into him. Since the academy! The Academy! How the hell could he not tell?

While Moegi was fuming with the idea of Naruto being ignorant of Hinata's feeling, Shino stood up and began to walk away. "Bye Moegi"

"What? I am going with you." Shino looked down at the girl and saw her determination on accompanying him. For some unknown reason Shino felt it wise to let Moegi tag along but not without several rules that she must obey if she went.

Moegi agreed to Shino's rules and happily followed Shino towards the direction the bug indicated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru walked indolently with Udon. Training was cut short due to Moegi going AWOL and Ebisu-sensei not begin able to train without blurting out every minute on how irresponsible it was for Moegi to leave.

As Konohamaru walked he looked at Udon to ask weather he wanted to go get something to eat. "Do you want…" all of sudden Konohamaru halted and just stared past Udon.

"Do I what?" Udon replied but Konohamaru just kept staring past him. Udon turned around and but only found trees behind him. Nothing was unusual about this since they were in the forest.

"Mo…mo…Moegi." Konohamaru could not believe it. He stuttered her name just as he saw her run past by.

"What about Moegi?" Udon now wondered if Konohamaru was well. Ever since yesterday it seemed that he was obsessed with Moegi and the possibility of her being with someone.

"I just saw her. She was jumping through the trees with that…that guy."

"What guy? Konohamaru are you okay. I don't think this obsession you have about Moe…"

"I don't have an obsession!" Konohamaru yelled. "I am not lying I just saw her running with that guy. You know…the one that…You know that one that you can never see his face."

"Kakashi?"

"No. The one that wears sunglasses and a high collar jacket with a hood. His name is…uh what is his name? It's…um…it's Shino!"

"Why would Moegi be with Shino-san?" Udon looked sympathetically at Konohamaru. Udon knew for sure that Konohamaru had lost all his senses. He wasn't surprised, it was bound to happen.

"Stop looking at me like that. If you don't believe me, fine but I know what I saw." Konohamaru said and resumed walking with Udon.

But Konohamaru could not help but feel betrayed by his own friend. "Udon you have to believe me. I saw Moegi jumping through the trees with Shino-san."

"Fine I'll believe you." Konohamaru seemed satisfied with this answer but then Udon added. "When I see it." Konohamaru took this as a challenge and told Udon that they would go in the direction he saw Moegi go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moegi tired to keep up with Shino as he leaped from one tree to another. She could not believe in the speed Shino was going. She was already breathing heavily which was in great contrast to Shino's steady breathing.

Fortunately for Moegi, Shino came to a rest and waited till she caught up. She breathed heavily as she looked at her surroundings. She wasn't sure where they were at but the smell of cinnamon rolls came to her senses.

Shino stood in silence on the tree limb as the sound of someone approaching became louder. Soon they were in full view.

"It's…" Shino swiftly covered Moegi's mouth with his hand before they were heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** I know this does not seem like the best place to end but I couldn't help it. Although I have the next chapter written it will be a while before it's posted. I usually write the story in a notebook but apparently my notebook thought that it was to hot and it took a bath. (Meaning my water bottle broke in my bag and the notebook was in there.)

**Please Help **

Also I was hoping to have help from those who read this. I am writing a new fanfic but I needed to know if I should have Naruto be a bastard. What I mean to say is if I should have Naruto's parents be married when they had him or not? Please give me your opinion. Thank You.


	11. Chapter 11 Cinnamon Rolls

**Disclaimer:** I do not and may never (unless in an alternative universe) will own any of the characters of Naruto.

**Warning**: Due to un-professionalism and inexperience readers are at risk to being exposed to bad grammar, spelling and ect…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 Cinnamon Rolls**

Moegi breathed silently as she saw the two figures walk into view. She could clearly see the box of cinnamon rolls that let out the sweet aroma.

Hinata held the box of cinnamon rolls close to her body as the smell lingered in the air. Next to Hinata walked Naruto with a prize of his own, ramen. They continued to walk ignorant of the fact that they were being watched.

Moegi watched in disbelief and would have called out if it wasn't for the fact that Shino continued to hold his hand over her mouth. Moegi then directed her eyes away from Naruto and Hinata to the hand that covered her mouth.

Wasn't this the same person who had bugs living in him? Remembering this Moegi tried to move away causing her almost to fall in front of the Hinata and Naruto.

Shino was able to catch Moegi in time and help her to regain her balance but to his displeasure Moegi was able to let out a small yelp before he was able to place his hand over her mouth again. Fortunately for them, Naruto was currently debating which ramen flavor to eat to notice any sound and Hinata was too much in thought of the night before to hear anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback to the night before**_

The night before, Hinata stood still as she tried to tell Naruto what she needed to say. "Naruto…I…I'm not training Team Ten anymore."

Naruto looked at her with a perplexed expression on his face. "Why?"

"Ebisu-san has returned and will resume with his training tomorrow morning." Hinata took a deep breath and continued, "Tsuande-sama informed me about it this evening."

Naruto recalled the night when Hinata shared with him and Kiba that she would be sad day that her training Team Ten would end. Naruto looked at Hinata sympathetically as she informed him about not training Team Ten.

"Also" Naruto looked at Hinata as she continued to speak. "With the ending of training Team Ten…" Hinata took another deep breath. She fought against the tears that began to swell in her eyes. "…I think…this is the last time we will train together, as well."

Naruto looked at Hinata intently as if hoping to see any expressions that told him that she was lying. He knew that the arrangement that he had with Hinata was temporary but the fact that it was now ending was bitter to Naruto. It took a while for Naruto to regain his composure and answer Hinata.

"Since this is the last training lets not waste time." Hinata looked at Naruto and saw the smile he held as he scratched the back of his head. His eyes were closed as he smiled and Hinata could not help but blush at how Naruto looked. "Let's make it the best training, okay."

"Hai" Hinata replied having her spirits revitalized by Naruto's smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sparing that night was full of emotions that had no other outlet. Each kunai and punch that were thrown were full of frustration that their masters were venting. For Hinata it was the frustration of not being strong enough to confess her love to Naruto. For Naruto the frustration was from another source, he did not understand why he was frustrated only that it irritated him.

Although both were together alone in the middle of the night, each was lost in their own battle; each one fighting in their own minds trying to understand something that could not be explained.

Both Naruto and Hinata fought until they exhausted their energy and decided to stop.

Hinata breathed heavily as she tried to regain her normal breathing. The training had been more than she expected and now her legs felt as if they could not hold her weight. She walked slowly to the old log that had been there for as long as she could recall and sat to rest.

Naruto looked at Hinata as she walked slowly to take a seat. It looked as if she was dragging her body to the log. Naruto ran towards Hinata when he saw Hinata beginning to fumble over her own feet.

Naruto reached in time and was able to catch Hinata just as her body was going to hit the floor. Naruto held on to Hinata, "Are you okay?"

Hinata blushed, out of embarrassment. Although she was in the arms of Naruto, all she could think about was how she was so weak from the training that she had collapsed in front of Naruto. Hinata was sure that Naruto would see this as a great weakness.

After seeing that Hinata was fine, Naruto smiled and helped her walk over to the log. He then walked back over to the bags and threw Hinata a bottle of water. Hinata caught the bottle and thanked Naruto. Naruto then walked back to the log and sat on the ground next to where Hinata was sitting on the log.

Hinata took a drink of the cool clear liquid that she held in her hands and looked towards the sun. On the horizon Hinata could see the light blue color that was emerging. The yellow glow of the sun's rays began to make its way into the new day, the last day. It was the perfect ending for the last day.

Hinata closed her eyes and let the cool morning breeze caress her face. "Perfect," thought Hinata. "Perfect time." She then took a deep breath.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked down at Naruto who was sitting next to her. Naruto at that moment seemed to be deep in thought. He hadn't spoken for the last couple of minutes, he only sat staring at the same horizon that Hinata had.

"Naruto," Hinata began to build up the courage. Today was the last chance she would possible have. "I…" She closed her eyes and let the breeze sweep across her face as she relaxed and let the words flow. "I lov…"

"Have you told Team Ten?" Naruto interrupted.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Naruto. He had interrupted her when she was so close to confessing. Hinata felt tears begin to swell in her eyes; it was a mixture of frustration, sadness and anger. She was so close!

Naruto saw the drastic change in Hinata's expression. He could see the tears building in her eyes and knew that he had done something wrong. He knew he had brought up a topic she was trying to avoid.

"If you haven't told them, you should go right now." Naruto's voice was calm as he tried to sooth Hinata with his words.

"Hai," Hinata's voice was small and timid. She was desperately trying to hide the pain she felt. Hinata could tell that Naruto meant to be of help and she glanced at the ground. She could not help but feel defeated.

Hinata rose to her feet and began to walk towards her bag. "Leave those I can clean up." Naruto quickly stood up from the ground and took a hold of Hinata's bag.

Hinata slowly let her hand fall off the bag and giving full possession to Naruto. "One of the best relationships a ninja can have is between themselves and their sensei. Go tell Team Ten." Naruto said before turning to fill the bag with equipment. "Don't worry, I will clean up. You can come back for it later."

"Later," Hinata smiled at the thought. She gave a slight bow of appreciation and left. "There is still a chance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konohamaru Clan was gathered waiting for their sensei when they noticed the time.

"What is taking her? It is already six." Konohamaru asked to no one in particular.

"I don't…," Udon yawned, "…know." Udon laid on the ground ready to catch up on some sleep.

"Look…" Moegi walked to where Konohamaru and Udon were. "I think that we should prepare."

"Why?" Both Konohamaru and Udon replied.

"Most likely Hinata-sensei had an emergency come up, there is no other explanation. That means that when she come she will be in a hurry and it will be best to be ready." Udon nodded to Moegi's explanation but Konohamaru only continued to stare at her.

Seeing no visible change in Konohamaru's expression, Moegi went further and explained. "We will be ready to start training if we prepare now." Finally Konohamaru nodded and Moegi began to set up.

Udon had also risen and was preparing when Moegi stopped and looked towards Konohamaru. Konohamaru had ignored Moegi's idea/command and only continued to look around searching for any sign of Hinata-sensei. "Konohamaru, come on and…"

"There she is!" Konohamaru pointed out to the horizon where a figure was visible seen walking in their direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked slowing between the trees. It was already six four-teen and her students, no, her former students would be waiting. When she reached the training ground she could see that Moegi and Udon were ready to begin. Konohamaru on the other hand was far from ready.

"Hinata-sensei, where were you?" Konohamaru asked without greeting Hinata. "Naruto also didn't come today. I was wondering were he was but he wasn't home."

Hinata only gave a smile and ignored Konohamaru's question. She knew that with her telling of her dismissal would be sufficient explanation and it would satisfy his curiosity. "I have something to tell you."

"Did an emergency come up? Is that why you're late?" Udon asked.

"No." Hinata looked at Konohamaru as he answered for her. Moegi and Udon also turned to Konohamaru who seemed confident in his answer.

"How do you know," inquired Udon emphasizing on the word "you".

"Because of that." Konohamaru pointed to something beyond Hinata-sensei. "Because of him."

Udon and Moegi turned and faced in the direction that Konohamaru pointed. They both saw the figure and let one single word escape their lips. "Ebisu."

Their sensei had returned. Ebisu-sensei had returned from the mission and that meant that…

Moegi instantly turned towards Hinata-sensei, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry, I just found out yesterday. I then was training with Naruto-kun and time pasted."

Moegi was so stunned by the news of having Ebisu-sensei back that she let the fact that Hinata-sensei confession of training with Naruto past. Her concern was more directed towards not having Hinata-sensei train her. "Can't you train us for today?" Moegi asked while trying to hide the pleading tone in her voice.

"There is no need for that." Ebisu-sensei stood next to Hinata-sensei. He had arrived in time to hear Moegi's request. "Hyuuga-san has been dismissed from being your sensei. I am sure she has other duties to attend to."

Hinata was stunned and slightly offended on how Ebisu-san made her decision for her. But Hinata also knew that although she wanted to train Team Ten it was no longer her choice. "I can't train you today. I have to go to my training ground to collect something." Hinata tired as best as she could to make her excuse seems as if it was the reason she could not train Team Ten instead of it being because Ebisu-san would not allow it.

"You see." Ebisu said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Hyuuga-san has other duties to attend to."

"Hai." Hinata then gave her last good-byes. As she walked away from the training ground she could hear that Konohamaru was already starting to complain.

"I don't feel like training today." Konohamaru complained catching Ebisu-sensei's attention.

"I know…" Udon gave a long yawn before he finished his sentence, "…what you mean."

"She had responsibilities." Ebisu could not believe the way his students were talking. "Responsibilities are an important part of a shinobi's life. You all need to take responsibilities and train before the next Chuunin exam so…"

Moegi could see that Ebisu-sensei was now heated up and would be talking for a long while. She then turned and faced Konohamaru giving him a "Great now we have to hear a lecture look and it's your fault" look.

Konohamaru retaliated and gave Moegi a "It's not my fault" look as he telepathically sent her threats.

The Konohamaru Clan sighed as Ebisu-sensei continued in his lecture. They could only pray for a savior to save them from this torture.

At the edge of the training ground Hinata took one last look at Team Ten, as if she were burning their faces into her memory and then continued her way back towards Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the training ground Hinata found only her bag in the middle of the dirt patch. Naruto was nowhere in sight. Hinata sighed and walked slowly towards her bag.

Hinata knew that there was no point in her feeling sad but she had honestly believed that Naruto would have been there waiting for her. She felt as is she had only deceived herself and she looked at the ground as she began to walk away.

Naruto rose from behind the log where he laid when he head footsteps waking around. He had felt tired and decided to rest while he waited for Hinata. As he looked up he saw Hinata with her head down. He could tell that she was heartbroken. Naruto could see that saying good-bye to Team Ten had been more painful to her than he had expected.

When Naruto saw Hinata begin to walk away he called out to her, "Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned around, "Hinata, do you want to get something to eat?"

Hinata smiled, "Hai." She could not contain the happiness she felt in seeing that Naruto had waited for her.

_**End of flash back or past.**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moegi stood still on the tree limb as she saw Naruto and Hinata-sensei emerge from the corner. Moegi wanted to call out but she was unable to speak, something was holding her back. That something was Shino's hand that was placed over her mouth.

After seeing that Moegi had calmed down, Shino removed his hand away from her mouth but he was ready in case he saw any signs of her preparing to speak.

Shino continued to be expressionless, as far as anyone could tell, and observed the couple below. Naruto and Hinata walked closely together in deep conversation. They both looked as if they were a couple on a date.

Shino looked at this and after a few seconds of observation stood up. Moegi looked over at Shino and wondered if he was going to jump down and confront the couple. But it did not occur how Moegi thought, instead Shino turned to leave in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Moegi whispered.

Shino just turned around, "I've seen enough." Shino's words were calm and expressionless, giving no hint to Moegi of what he was thinking. Was he there out of pure curiosity or did he have an ulterior motive.

"What? Where are you going?" Moegi could not contain her own curiosity.

Shino did not answer this time but prepared to jump away.

Moegi was about to ask Shino again where he was going when something else caught her eye. "Kiba-san?" This stopped Shino immediately and turned towards Moegi.

Moegi quickly pointed towards Kiba, "He's over there." Although, Shino had not said a word to her, Moegi somehow knew that this was the reason Shino had stopped.

Shino turned and faced in the direction that Moegi pointed. Just as Moegi had said there was Kiba walking towards Hinata and Naruto.

"I have to stop him." Shino thought to himself.

Shino began to descend from the tree but alas it was too late.

Kiba face brightened as he saw the figure of Hinata. "Hinata-chan!", even though Kiba wanted to act mature and walk calmly up to Hinata, he could not contain himself and he called out to Hinata as if he were a child.

"Huh, did someone call you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and he turned around towards the direction he heard someone call out.

Kiba came to a sudden halt when he realized that Hinata-chan was not alone. In his own ecstasy of finding Hinata his mind had blocked the presence of Naruto, but now that Naruto faced him he could not help but acknowledge his presence.

Kiba was shocked, "Why are they together?" Akamaru growled something but Kiba was too stunned to hear what Akamaru said. He tried in his own mind to understand the situation before him. "They're friends. That's it," rationalized Kiba. There was no other explanation.

Akamaru looked up at Kiba and was about to nudge him when he saw his master proceed forward. Kiba continued to walk towards Hinata but again stopped when he saw Naruto touch Hinata's arm and lean in to talk to her.

Hinata turned around after Naruto told her that Kiba was behind them and saw Kiba was standing still a few meters away. He looked stunned as he stood still and only stared at her and Naruto.

Instead of looking at Hinata-chan's beautiful smooth face or white eyes, Kiba stood still staring at the small box she held in her hands. They were a box of cinnamon rolls.

Hinata noticed where Kiba's eyes were directed and gave a small smile. "Naruto-kun bought me cinnamon rolls," Hinata said as she blushed.

This enraged Kiba. How dare Naruto buy Hinata-chan cinnamon rolls when he had bought her some?

Hinata looked at Kiba and saw as his eyes began to look intently at the box then at Naruto-kun. She knew Kiba well enough to know that he was not pleased about this.

"What the Hell!" Kiba finally erupted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **After long time of deciphering my water damaged notes I was able to complete the chapter. I have learned my lesson, **1**: never put water in your bag/purse and **2: **cheap ink runs when it gets wet no matter if it is on paper

Well I hope you liked this chapter it was a bit ugh. The whole flashback was a something that I feel that made the story a bit weird, so I apologize. (I was told that when writing never apologizes for your work but I could not help it.)

**---One thing is that I like to keep some of the true facts. For example according to the official Naruto data book Hinata favorite food is bean paste and cinnamon rolls. Naruto is ramen (big surprise there, huh?) and Kiba only dislikes foods that he can not chew.**


	12. Chapter 12 Spectacle

**Disclaimer: **Due to not being Masashi Kishimoto and coming up with the idea of Naruto, I do not own any of Naruto's character.

**Warning: **Grammar and spelling errors occur, putting readers in danger in coming across them. Please proceed with caution.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 Spectacle**

"What the Hell!" Kiba snapped.

The loud yell startled everyone, but just then a kunai flew by Kiba. Kiba was able to see the kunai in time to dodge it. Kiba moved to his right side just as the kunai flew by him, missing him by millimeters.

With the unknown attack on Kiba, Kiba's attention was quickly averted from Naruto and Hinata to Shino who was visibly seen standing on a tree limb. Moegi looked at Shino-san who now stood in a tree across from her. She glanced to her side where he was only seconds ago with wonderment.

Hinata relaxed her tense muscles as she saw Shino appear. She feared that Kiba was mad at Naruto-kun but seeing the kunai attack and Shino, she knew that Kiba's outburst was directed towards Shino.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Hinata. They were her former teammates so she was must know what was going on. It was possible that Kiba and Shino always did this.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know Naruto-kun." This was something that she had never seen. She looked at Shino, but it seemed that Shino was not angry so the attack was not a hostile attack. Hinata then looked towards Kiba who was still in shock by the surprise.

Shino jumped off the tree limb and began approaching Kiba. Moegi seemed to be the only one to understand that what Shino did was save Kiba from complete embarrassment and to save Hinata and Naruto from trouble.

"What the Hell!" Kiba was growing more irritable by the second. The sight of Naruto so close with Hinata was one thing but also being attacked by his friend. Kiba was losing it by the second; it was too much to handle in the middle of the afternoon.

Shino ignored Kiba's outburst and turned to Hinata. "Sorry Hinata and Naruto. I did not know you two were here."

"What about apologizing to me? I was the one who was attacked." Kiba found it annoying how Shino could apologize to Naruto but not him.

"Kiba lets go. Now you have to buy me lunch." Shino said as he turned and faced Kiba.

"What?" Kiba was baffled at what Shino was saying. Shino was making no sense for to all that were around him; even Moegi who continued to sit on the tree limb and watch was lost by Shino's words. "Is this some kind of joke that you and Hi…"

"Don't try to back away from your word, Kiba." Shino interrupted Kiba. "Let's go."

"Where?" Kiba had now past the point of trying to comprehend his friend and wanted to know at least some information, any information.

"Um…Kiba-kun." Kiba turned to face Hinata just as she called out to him. Kiba thought that probably Hinata felt the joke went too far and would now end it.

Hinata looked at Kiba and what he held. "Kiba what are you doing with cinnamon rolls?" Hinata had noticed the box that was exactly as the one she held in her hands and wondered why Kiba would have a box. He wasn't one who liked sweets in the morning.

Kiba looked down at the box that he was clenching and felt his face turn red. Instead of being angry this time Kiba felt embarrassed. Hinata had noticed the box that was meant to be her gift but now it was too late to offer it to her. Damn Naruto.

"So that is how you did it. I must say that was smart on your part." Everyone looked at Shino as he added another mystery for the day.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto ventured to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Naruto, Kiba and I have been sparring but Kiba found it to be too much of a routine and proposed a challenge. He challenged me that I would not be able to track him before lunch and if I did not accomplish it I would have to pay for lunch. If I did find him in time, just as I did, he would have to pay the bill."

Shino then reached out and took the box from Kiba and placed it in front of Naruto's face. "You see, Kiba used the cinnamon rolls to cover his own scent and confuse my insects. My insects were not able to find Kiba due to the scent of the cinnamon rolls."

"But Shino…" Hinata could not help but doubt what Shino was saying. She trusted Shino but what he was telling them did not make sense. "…I have never seen you have trouble with tracking. Your insects are not that easily deceived."

"I understand your confusion in the situation. True that my insects have an almost perfect success rate of tracking but there are some things that inhibit them to successfully track an object or individual." Shino afterward handed back the box to Kiba and sent out some of his insects towards Kiba. The insects swarmed around Kiba, never coming in contact with him, for a few seconds then returned to Shino. "You see the combination of the cinnamon and Kiba's scent repels my insects."

"I don't understand." Naruto was still baffled about the information that he was receiving from Shino.

"Of course you don't, Baka." Kiba barked. He had tried to control himself but it was too much for him to keep those words from leaving his mouth.

Naruto glared at Kiba and was about to fight back when Shino interrupted. "Hinata can you explain it to Naruto." Next Shino turned to Kiba, "Kiba we should be going to lunch now."

"What?" Kiba was once again put in the dark.

"I found you in time and now you have to pay. Don't try to trick your way out of this. Akamaru lets go." Shino began to walk away with Akamaru but turned when he saw that Kiba stood his ground.

"This is not…" before Kiba could continue Shino went to Kiba and began to drag him away with the help of Akamaru.

"I told you that you are not tricking your way out of paying." Kiba fought against Shino and Akamaru but the hold that his own dog had on him was too great. Betrayed by his own friends, Kiba was carried away.

"Oi, Hinata-chan," Hinata looked at Shino as he called out as he stood a few meters away. "Have a nice evening."

Hinata stood perplex as she heard Shino's words. It wasn't so much the words Shino spoke but the way he spoke them, they hinted at something which she could not understand.

"Hinata-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto asked Hinata. While the whole incident with Shino and Kiba occurred Naruto had accidentally dropped his ramen and was now looking at the spilt remains that was his lunch.

"Hai." Hinata replied, "I think ramen sound good right now."

Naruto looked at Hinata-chan as she replied and gave such a smile that caused his slanted blue eyes to look closed. It was the sweetest thing he had ever heard to come out of Hinata's mouth. The way that her lips curled as the word "ramen" escaped from her lips only added to the grace in her face.

Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto-kun smile and began to walk. "That does sound good."

Moegi sat still as she saw Hinata-sensei walk away still holding the box of cinnamon rolls and Naruto walked with his hands placed behind his head. Shino-san had indeed saved the situation.

* * *

"Moegi, what are you doing up there?" Moegi looked down from the tree to find Udon and Konohamaru staring up at her. She wasn't sure how much time she had spent up on the limb replaying all that she had seen happen on between her sensei and her friends.

"Moegi, are you alone?" Being knocked out of her trance, Moegi jumped down from the tree and looked at Udon as he asked the question.

"Of course do you see anyone around?" Moegi asked. "Who would I be with?"

"No one of course," said Udon as he glanced at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru found it annoying how Udon now would never believe him. "Moegi, are you sure you weren't with anyone?" Konohamaru was not going to let Moegi get away with it.

Moegi looked at Konohamaru as if he had lost all his senses. She had just said no. "Who would I be with Konohamaru, my imaginary kareshi?" Udon could not help but laugh as he saw Konohamaru turn red of embarrassment and anger, while Moegi gave a triumphant smile.

Changing the subject quickly, Moegi asked if they had eaten. Udon quickly replied that they were on their way when Konohamaru had an illusion, most likely due to hunger.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." Moegi said.

Konohamaru only grunted as they began to leave. He had lost his appetite with Moegi's lies and Udon's doubt.

"So Moegi, why were you here?" Udon asked.

"I was just um…enjoying a nice view" Moegi smiled as they walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

Kiba continued to fight against the hold his friends had on him. He could not believe that he was literally being dragged against his own will. All of a sudden Kiba was dropped as Akamaru let his grip go.

With a thump Kiba was now sitting on the ground, grumbling as if he were a child. "Let's go in." Kiba looked up and saw Shino begin to enter a restaurant. "Kiba lets go in and have lunch."

Fighting the urge to turn and run back to where Hinata was with Naruto, Kiba stood up and walked towards the door. Even if he had decided to run back to Hinata, he knew there was no way; Akamaru was guarding all possible exits. "I'm not paying", Kiba finally said as he entered the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Shino took up the menu and began to look over the choices. Beef sounded good for that day. Kiba did not desire to lift the menu, what he wanted was not going to be on the menu. He wanted Shino to start talking and explaining all that had occurred.

Shino continued to be silent to Kiba's displeasure, and only let his gaze stay on the menu. "Why are we here?" If Shino did not begin talking Kiba might as well start the conversation.

"Why else, to have lunch."

"That is not what I mean. I mean, why are we here when Hinata is alone with Naruto?" Shino finally laid down the menu and looked at Kiba as he asked this question. Kiba realizing how the question sounded tried to think of something else to say. "I mean we should be training."

"I trained this morning and Hinata has also had enough training for the day. I think she should rest." Shino took up the menu again as he responded. No, pork sounds better than beef.

"Still, why are we here?" Kiba grumbled, he didn't even want to look at the menu. He was no longer hungry. He had lost all his appetite when he had seen the box. The box of cinnamon rolls that Hinata-chan carried. The box that Naruto bought her.

Akamaru began to sense the anger build up in Kiba and barked alerting Shino. Shino set his menu down and answered Kiba's mumbled question. "Can't friends have lunch with each other?"

Kiba looked up at Shino and let the muscles in his body relax. "Fine, but you are paying. You're the one who invited me."

"Fine," Shino agreed. Anything to calm Kiba.

After a few moments of silence which Shino could not help but enjoy, Kiba once again began to speak. "Is it true about your insects being repelled by cinnamon?"

"No," Shino answered bluntly. "It was the only thing that I could think of at the moment."

"Why did you lie about it then?" Remembering about the cinnamon, Kiba also recalled the attack. "Also, why did you attack me? That kunai could have hit me."

"Would you have preferred that I had done nothing and let you make a spectacle of yourself in front of Hinata?"

Kiba quickly picked up the menu and tried to ignore the last comment that Shino made. Indeed he was in debt to Shino's fact thinking but he still felt pain in leaving Hinata-chan alone with Naruto.

Kiba continued to look at the menu and decided that beef sounded good to share with Akamaru. "Shino," Kiba could not keep silent, "why were you there?"

"The same reason you were. I was looking for Hinata." Shino felt wise to exclude the fact that the reason he was searching for Hinata was to have a chance to observe her relationship with Naruto. There was no real need to extinguish Kiba's hunger when he had just regained it.

"So, do you know why Hinata was with Naruto?" Kiba initiated the topic that Shino was trying to avoid for his sake.

"We should eat first. Thinking of ways to save you from embarrassment has made me gain an appetite." With this, Shino had successfully silenced Kiba and he began to eat the food that had arrived. But the silence did not last long, Kiba was too occupied with questions that he had in his head. He needed an outlet, and asking Shino was the remedy.

"She was there carrying cinnamon rolls that Naruto bought for her. Don't you find that odd?" Shino made no reply and avoid looking at Kiba.

Kiba found it alarming that Shino not only ignored his question but also made no reaction in trying to silence him. "Shino, what do you know?"

Seeing no way around it Shino believed that it might be a good time to break the news to Kiba. Kiba had at least eaten part of his meal.

"There is something I must discuss with you. It concerns Hinata." Shino know had Kiba's full attention. "Hinata has been secretly harboring feelings for…"

"You were scaring me there for a moment. Shino, I already know. I over heard her telling Sakura." Kiba smiled as he responded. His smiled seemed that of a child who had just been awarded a prize or was told that he had the correct answer. "But why didn't you tell me…"

"Kiba, I believe you have misheard." Shino knew Kiba well enough to know how Kiba's mined worked. Shino could tell by the way Kiba smiled that Kiba somehow had been mistaken in believing that he was the recipient of Hinata's love.

"Shino, I heard everything. Hinata said it herself. You don't have to hide it." Shino let out a big moan as he heard Kiba talk. Kiba was in total ignorance. "What is wrong? If you're worried about Hinata believing that you told me, don't worry. I'll make sure to tell Hinata that you never spoke of it to me."

"Trust me; there will be no need for that." Shino tired to reason with Kiba but Kiba did not hear Shino, he only continued to talk.

Shino once again tried to get through Kiba. "Hinata doesn't love you." It was this blunt statement that immediately silenced Kiba.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba could not believe his ears. Did Shino just say that Hinata did not love him? "Shino I heard her myself."

"Did she specifically say your name?" It was a logical question for Shino to ask but Kiba did not like it.

"Hai. I heard her myself." Kiba replied half confidently.

Akamaru, whom had been silent during the first part of the conversation finally decided to speak. He gave a long bark and a whine that made Kiba look at him with distress. "What do you mean that she never said it?" Kiba asked his canine friend.

Akamaru barked again, clearly making his last comment understandable. At least to one individual in the room.

Kiba sat quietly for a few seconds as he thought about what Akamaru said. Akamaru was correct, Hinata never gave a name, but that didn't matter. Who else could Hinata love? There could not be anyone else…or could there?

Shino could see the doubt that crept over Kiba's face. He was slowly coming to the fact about Hinata. She simply did not love him. Shino could do nothing but sympathize.

After the initial shock and after regaining his verbal skills, Kiba looked straight at Shino. Shino was the one who knows who tat person is, "If it not me whom she loves then who is it?"

Shino could see the pleading in Kiba's eyes but decided to remain silent. He knew it was wiser to allow Kiba to figure it out on his own. In the current situation, Kiba would likely take his anger out on the messenger when he hears who Hinata loves.

"Who is it?" This time Kiba half asked Shino and half asked himself. He could not figure out who it was. He began to think of all the men in Hinata's life but none of them seemed to fit.

Kiba looked up at Shino as if asking for a clue any clue but Shino continued to ignore his friend's pleas as he ate his meal. It shouldn't be hard to figure out since Kiba had been exposed to many clues, especially in the last few hours.

Rubbing his temple, Kiba could feel a headache rise. He was at lost, all of a sudden he started to smell something sweet.

There they were, the box of cinnamon rolls Kiba bought was sitting on the table. Why did he still have them, they only reminded him of not being able to tell Hinata because Naruto was…

"Naruto?" Kiba's voice was low but Shino heard the name leave Kiba's mouth. He had finally come to the correct answer.

Shino stopped eating and looked up at Kiba. Continuing to be still, Shino observed Kiba go through a series of emotions. Shock came first followed by anger, denial, confusion and then rejection.

Why Naruto?" Kiba thought. He could not believe that this whole time it was Naruto that had Hinata's heart.

"Is it true?" Kiba spoke with a cracked voice. He hoped that Shino would tell him that he was mistaken or that he would wake up from this nightmare. It had to be either a lie or a dream, how else could Hinata be in love with Naruto?

"I am sure this is a shock to you but you must understand…"

"Understand what?" Kiba lowered his voice when he realized his voice had caught most of the other customer's attention. "Understand what? Ugh! Did Naruto place a genjutsu on Hinata?" Kiba knew this was highly unlikely but he needed a rational reason even if it wasn't rational.

"Hinata began to have feeling for him when we were still in the academy. Naruto did not have the skills to invent that type of ninjutsu back then. He hardly has that type of skill now." This seemed to calm Kiba some but Shino knew it was far from over the end of this discussion.

"I have to speak with Hinata. There must be something I can do." Kiba began to rise from his seat but was stopped by Akamaru who took a hold of his leg. There was at least one sane person in that pair.

"Don't be rash. You are talking as if Hinata is sick." Shino then saw Kiba make a face as to say "if she loves Naruto she probably is."

"All you are going to do is embarrass yourself like you nearly did this afternoon." This made a great impact on Kiba as Shino saw Kiba calm down. "Leave her alone. As her teammate and friend you must respect her decision."

Kiba saw as Shino resumed his meal. "Fine" Kiba said and began to resume eating his own meal. He would follow Shino's advice and respect Hinata's decision about Naruto.

At least he would respect her decision when Shino is around.

* * *

Hinata sat happily next to Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. She had just finished her bowl of ramen and was now enjoying the conversation she was having with Naruto as he finished his fourth bowl.

They conversed on a wide range of topics. From the different kinds of ramen to new ninjutsu techniques they had acquired and invented.

Just as Naruto finished gulping the last bit of broth he turned and faced Hinata. Hinata smiled and spotted a bit of spilt broth on Naruto's chin. Without thinking Hinata took the napkin she had at hand and went in to clean Naruto's chin.

By the time Hinata realized what she was doing it was already too late. The napkin had already made contact with Naruto's chin.

Hinata quickly retrieved her hand and placed it on her lap as she looked toward the ground, blushing. Had she continued to look up, Hinata would have seen Naruto's own face turn a tint of red.

So…so…sorry Naruto-ku-kun." Hinata felt her heart racing as she fidgeted her fingers. She had cleaned Naruto's chin. She had touched his face.

Naruto only smiled as he saw Hinata look down. Naruto then began to stretch one of his hands and reached toward Hinata's hands when…

"Naruto!"

* * *

**A/N** Hello to those who read this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since I have began school I now am usually busy with work and school and will be posting the chapters in two week time gaps. This is my last year of school and I have the hardest classes ever.

I really appreciate if you leave comments as if you liked it or not. The end is near and I feel sad. Is it normal for one to be sad that their own story is ending?


	13. Chapter 13 Kiba’s Perception

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing of Naruto except a few products that are for consumer use only.

**Warning:** due to long gap in between chapters refreshing of story may be needed. Please go back and look if need be. Also, danger of bad grammatical errors

**

* * *

Chapter 13 Kiba's Perception**

Naruto began to extend his hand towards Hinata's hand when he heard his name called out.

"Naruto! I have been waiting and this is where you have been?"

Naruto turned and faced the pink haired woman as she continued in her loud shrieking. "Sakura." Naruto's voiced faltered as he saw the throbbing vein on Sakura's forehead.

"Naruto, I told you to meet me at two." Sakura began to clench her hand into a fist, concentrating as much chakra as she could into it. "It is already seven."

Naruto began to wave his hands in front of him as he tried to explain, that he had simply forgotten about it. This was not the best answer for as soon as the excuse left his mouth Sakura delivered the punch straight into Naruto's face, sending him flying through the air and out of the ramen shop.

Hinata only sat in stillness as she saw Naruto land outside on the floor completely still. Although she yearned to run outside and comfort Naruto, her body continued to be still as she stared at Sakura. She could not recognize the women that stood before her. She had known the way Sakura treated Naruto but never to that extend, at least she could not recall seeing it.

"Sakura-ch-chan?" Hinata's voice was meek as she ventured to speak to Sakura who was still fuming.

"Hinata? I'm sorry; I didn't realize that there was anyone here." Sakura gave a big smile that did not fit the profile of a woman who had just finished knocking a person unconscious. "I just came to find Naruto so don't mind me. I shall be going first, enjoy your meal."

Sakura did not even give Hinata an opportunity to talks for she soon walked out of the restaurant and went toward the pile of flesh that was on the floor. "Naruto, let's go now." Hinata kept silent as she kept her gaze on Sakura.

The pile began to squirm when it received the yell from Sakura. "But but Sakura."

Once again Sakura's vein began to throb and Naruto fell silent. Sakura was in a worse mood that day than any other day. Seeing this, Naruto could do nothing, only comply with Sakura's demands and leave with her, leaving Hinata behind.

Hinata saw as Naruto left with Sakura and felt a bit uncomfortable about what had occurred but decided to ignore her feelings and go home to rest. All she had to do was remember that Naruto had bought her cinnamon rolls and that made any uncomfortable feeling disappear.

* * *

Kiba walked around searching for Hinata. He had only a few hours before onee-chan would be done with giving Akamaru the physical had taken hours convincing her to give to Akamaru. It did not worry about Shino since Shino was sent out on a short mission with his father. Everything was working to his advantage. All he now had to do is find Hinata and talk to her.

Kiba began to walk rapidly through the city, passing all building in search of any scent that told him Hinata was around. He already knew that Hinata was not out on a mission but he feared that she would be with Naruto.

Passing a throng of people, Kiba was finally able to catch Hinata's scent. He began to quicken his step as he began to look to the sides to find her. After a few steps, Kiba found Hinata standing in front of a shop looking at some books.

"Great, she's alone," Kiba thought as he proceeded to walk towards Hinata.

* * *

Hinata stood silently. She wasn't sure which book to look at first. There were several that her father believed that she should read in hopes of her gaining greater knowledge for the clan. But none of the books really caught her attention. She had read several as part of her training when she was young but none caught her attention except one; it was a book that had the word ramen on it.

This instantly reminded her of the night before when she had cleaned the ramen off of Naruto's face. Hinata's face began to redden with the thought when suddenly she looked up to find Kiba standing next to her. Soon her face became red hot not only due to her thoughts but also the fact that she was close to Kiba.

Hinata knew that Kiba would not know what she was thinking but it embarrassed her to be thinking of Naruto around Kiba. Kiba already knew that she liked someone and if he saw her face red he would quickly figure out what she was thinking.

"Hinata, are you looking for a book?" Kiba asked ignoring the fact that Hinata's face was a burning crimson color. He looked at the books in front of them and saw the same book that had the word "ramen" on it. He understood the reason why Hinata was red. He was sure she was thinking about Naruto.

"Hai" Hinata replied as she turned her face away from Kiba trying to hide her face until the blood receded.

Kiba continued to look at the books for a few more seconds before asking Hinata. "Have you received another mission?"

"Hai. I will be leaving in two days. I am in a three man team with Yuhi-sensei and Mito." Hinata said as she finally decided on a book that would be suffice for her to read.

After paying for the book, Hinata walked into the streets with Kiba at her side. Kiba continued to be silent and Hinata could sense that he was preoccupied with something.

"Hinata have you eaten today? If you haven't, let's go eat." Hinata looked at Kiba as he asked the question. The past two weeks Kiba had asked Hinata out to eat several times and this was unusual for Kiba.

Not wanting to be rude, Hinata accepted his offer and they set out to a restaurant.

* * *

Sitting at the restaurant Hinata sat silently as she waited for her order to arrive. Kiba was also silent as he tried to figure out a way to talk about Naruto without being to obvious.

"I heard that you have a mission in the Valley of the Mist." Hinata was the first to begin to converse.

"Huh? Oh, yes but there has been a delay in it due to the patrons not being able to make the payment. Since it wasn't a real emergency Tsunade-sama has decided to wait if they come up with the money or if the situation is really as the say it is." Kiba answered Hinata's question blandly, he was not in mood to be talking about such thing.

Silence once reclaimed the table in which Hinata and Kiba sat together. "How is Akamaru? Why isn't he with you today?" Hinata tried to initiate a conversation, the silence made a stale atmosphere. Usually the mood was nice and relaxed when she was with either Kiba or Shino but this time it made her anxious.

"He's fine; he is getting a physical right now. His yearly physical." Another short answer from Kiba.

Hinata thought it best to leave Kiba alone for a while as they continued to wait. Eventually, after five more minutes of silence Kiba began to speak. "Hinata, how is it going with that guy?" His voice emphasized the "that guy" with disgust.

Fortunately for Hinata she did not sense the disgust and annoyance in Kiba's voice but was more than happy to have that conversation now. Although she hadn't had a chance to tell Naruto how she felt about loving him, their relationship seemed to be growing. At least their almost relationship. "Fine."

"Have you…" Kiba paused for a moment as he proceeded, "told him?" Kiba feared the answer as he saw Hinata's face turn to a shade of pink. This was not a good sign; he might have been too late.

"No, but…"

Kiba felt as if life returned to him as he heard this answer. "Don't tell him!" His voice cut off Hinata's sentence, leaving her stunned by his reaction. "You mustn't tell him."

"Why?" Hinata sat wide eyed, her ashen eyes wishing that they could not only see through people but also see what they were thinking.

"He doesn't deserve you." Kiba said as he tried to think of logical reasons to back his statement. He knew that Hinata would ask how he had come to this conclusion.

"Why?"

"If he hadn't realized how you felt about him that means he is not interested and not even worth your feelings." Kiba's words came out cold as they reached Hinata.

"Kiba, you were the one that told me not to give up. You told me that anyone whom I love was worth it because I would only choice worthy people. Why are you now telling me this?" Hinata looked at Kiba trying to understand what was occurring with him. He seemed abnormal in his actions, in fact he had been acting strange the past several week.

"Because he is not worth it…" Kiba continued his attempt in finding a reason. "He's an idiot. You can't deny it. How could you love Naruto?"

Hinata fell silent as Kiba ramble on and on with his insult of Naruto, she now understood why Kiba was reacting the way he was. He must have figured out that it was Naruto whom she loved. But wait, hadn't he known all along? "Kiba, why are you acting like this? You told me that you already knew about this and that was when you told me to continue and not give up my feelings."

"That was before I knew that it was Naruto and not me. How could you love him? He has always been in love with Sakura and that wont change."

Hinata's mind was now enlightened to the full situation. Kiba had thought that he was the object of her affections and now he knew the truth.

She would have easily forgiven his jealousy but Hinata felt pain when she heard Kiba continue to talk insults about Naruto. Kiba also continued to emphasize about Naruto loving Sakura. It was true that he had loved her but Sakura was engaged to be married and Naruto knew this. Also Naruto had changed, she just knew it.

"Kiba, Sakura is getting married and…"

"Do you think that that will change Naruto's heart? Naruto is never going to return your feelings, Hinata. Don't be delusional." Just then the orders were set in front of them.

The waitress easily felt the heavy atmosphere between customers and left as soon as the orders were set on the table. Every single time they dined there, there was always some unusual atmosphere. The waitress walked quickly back towards another waitress.

"What is happening this time?" The second waitress asked the girl whom had just served Hinata and Kiba.

"It seems so heavy the situation. Apparently the girl seems to be in love with another guy and this guy is angry. He just insulted her calling her delusional. As you can see she did not take it very well." Both waitresses then resumed their work but continue to keep an eye on the table in the corner.

Kiba silently saw as Hinata's breath began to quicken while she just stared at him with infuriated eyes.

Hinata only sat silent, making no move towards her food. She was too offended by Kiba's insults, not only had he insulted Naruto but he had insulted her as well.

"Hinata, I didn't mean it that way. I only meant…" Before Kiba could finish Hinata rose from her seat and walked towards the exit. "Hinata wait!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards the exit.

"He deceives it," commented the waitress under her breath. "Excuse me sir. Sorry to stop you but you need to pay before you leave."

Kiba stopped right at the door as the waitress stopped him. He didn't have time for this, he needed to go after Hinata. Kiba quickly paid and ran out.

* * *

Half expecting to need to track Hinata down, Kiba ran out as fast as he could but came to a sudden halt as he saw Hinata just standing still looking straight forward.

Kiba was about to begin his apologies when he saw what held Hinata's attention. Out in front of them was Naruto walking alongside of Sakura. They were deep in conversation as they walked out of a bakery and Kiba could clearly see that Sakura held something in her hands.

In her hands Sakura held the same type of box that Naruto had bought Hinata the day before. Kiba could see Hinata's body tense as she continued to follow Naruto walk with Sakura with her eyes. She stared as she saw Naruto and Sakura entered a restaurant.

"Hinata.." For some odd reason Kiba felt his heart ache as he saw Hinata see Naruto on what looked as a date with Sakura. Wasn't he supposed to be happy that Hinata had seen this? This proved to Hinata that Naruto will always love Sakura. "Hinata…"

"I want to be alone." Hinata's voice was stern and cold.

Kiba could hear the bit of sadness in it and whished to say that he was sorry but Hinata would not believe him. He had moments ago told her that Naruto will never love her, how could he now tell her that he felt sorry? "Hinata…"

Hinata turned her head towards Kiba, revealing her watery eyes. "I want to be left alone." Hinata replied more harshly as she turned and walked away.

"Hinata…" Kiba began to run towards her when he was pulled from the back of his collar causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

* * *

Kiba sat on his ass feeling much like one, as he saw Hinata walk out of his view before looking up at the disappointed face. "Are you happy now?"

"Shino, I need to talk to her."

Shino walked around Kiba and stood in front of him. "I believe you have done enough. She is not in the mood to see anyone at this moment, leave alone you."

"Hey, it wasn't my entire fault. Naruto was the one who was seen on a date with Sakura." Kiba stood up as he defended himself.

"Are you sure it was a date?" Shino looked at Kiba through his dark shades.

"I saw them right now. I know what I saw." Kiba replied Shino.

"You also thought that you heard Hinata said she loved you and we saw how that turned out." Shino said in a calm voice. This angered Kiba and he was about to reply when Shino stopped him. "What I am trying to tell you is that you have one been mistaken with your quick judgment and I doubt you want to make the same mistake."

Kiba thought about what Shino said as he stared silently towards the restaurant that Naruto had entered. He had seen Naruto and Sakura so close, what else could it mean if it wasn't a date, nothing. The only explanation was that it was a date.

"That bastard Naruto, he hurt Hinata's feelings…" Kiba began to feel anger as he thought about Naruto's date. "…how could he…"

"No Kiba, the question is, how could you?" Kiba looked at Shino would still was not wanting to accept the fact that Naruto was on a date. "Kiba you were the one who made Hinata feel bad and put that idea of Naruto still loving Sakura in her head."

"But it is true; you have the proof in front of you." Kiba was growing irritable with Shino's stubbornness.

"Kiba as a shinobi your observation skills must be high, in a mission any rash judgment can cause you and your teammates lives." Kiba tried to interrupt Shino telling him that this had nothing to do with missions. "But just as in a mission you must use your observation skills in everyday situation. You have already have been blinded once with your bias don't be once again be blinded by prejudice."

Shino finished his last sentence and began to walk in the direction that Hinata left. Kiba only stood silent, stunned by Shino's word as he looked toward the building where Naruto was at.

"I recommend…" Kiba turned his head towards Shino who stood with his back towards him. "….that you do some observation right now. If you truly love Hinata you would at least give her honest news with no prejudice or bias."

Kiba turned his gaze back towards the building debating whether to do as Shino recommended. For a few minutes he only stood there as he head Shino's footsteps fade away.

"Fine, I'll do some observation. If that bastard is a bastard I can tell Shino and Hinata without regrets if he is not…I'll just have to wait and see." Kiba began to walk toward the building and within five feet he could already begin hearing Naruto's loud voice.

"Please be a bastard."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. If any are still reading this Thank you. Those who are not ready, I can't say anything because you are not reading this. The next chapter will be up by Monday. I was busy with school, work and weddings that I was not able to post it sooner. But the weddings are over and work is on holiday so I'm finishing this.


	14. Chapter 14 What? An ending?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have never made poor Gaara suffer like he did in the manga.

**A/N** and **Warning:** Sorry for the extra long delay to those who are still reading it. Sorry but been busy tiring to figure how to end this without making the characters be way different than the anime but you know what? I did not succeed. So deal with it and sorry.Also, I gave up on grammar, not good for the health.

**Chapter 14 What? There is actually an ending to this story. **

**

* * *

**

"I'll return for your order"

"Thank you", Sakura said to the waiter, as she took a seat across from Naruto. Naruto sat in front of her drinking as much water as he could from the cup in front of him and gargling once in a while. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"There were a lot of envelopes. How many people can you possible invite to the wedding?"

"It was only three hundred," shrugged Sakura as she took a sip of water. "It should have been easy for you. Especially if you used your Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto's only reply to this was a blank look on his face.

"Why didn't you use your Kage Bunshi no Jutsu." Sakura raised her voice a bit. She could not believe that her teammate could be so dumb. He used that technique almost every single moment except when he could have used it to his advantage.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to use the closing of the envelopes as training." Naruto tired to cover for his thoughtlessness.

"What type of training would that be?" Sakura said putting Naruto into a corner.

"Stamina," replied Naruto.

Sakura decided to let Naruto win this time since he had suffered licking every single envelope.

"Sakura, can I have some of that?" Naruto was eyeing the box that sat on the table.

"No, that's for Lee." Sakura took the box into her hands and set it down further away from Naruto. "I want to give him something when he arrives from the mission. I told him I would bake him a cake."

"But you bought that cake," Naruto pointed out, "you didn't make it."

"I tried but it wouldn't come out so I decided…"

"Wait, was that what those were? I thought that they were coals in your kitchen." Naruto began to laugh as he now knew that the black heavy items that were in the pans where actually Sakura's attempts in baking. As Naruto continued to laugh, Sakura could not find anything amusing about it and was about to react when Naruto was saved by the waiter returning for the orders.

Naruto ordered yaki undon, being the closes thing he could get to ramen, and Sakura ordered kamameshi, she decided to take a break from her "wedding diet". After the orders were placed they continued to talk.

"Oi, Naruto, I heard from Tsunade-sensei that you haven't been sent on a mission. Have you been training?"

"Hai, I have been training with Hinata-chan." responded Naruto.

"You trained with Team Ten? Why did you train with Team Ten, did you make Tsuanade-sama mad? Again?"

"No, I trained with Hinata-chan after she finished training Team Ten."

"What?" thought Kiba as he sat on the roof and listened to the conversation. He didn't know that Naruto had been training with Hinata alone…and at night! He wondered why he didn't know about this, this whole time Naruto and Hinata have been alone in the middle of the night.

"You trained with Hinata after she finished her training with Team Ten? That seems like a lot of training, why did you make her train after she trained Team Ten? I know you like to train but still you shouldn't have done that." Sakura could not help but feel sorry for Hinata being dragged to train by Naruto.

"No, she trains by herself and I just offered my help." Naruto could not fully convince Sakura on this but Kiba knew this to be true. He knew that Hinata would train by herself but she always did it by herself.

"Really?"

"Hai, and she is really good. She is almost better than yo…" Naruto hesitated as he saw Sakura look up and waited for him to finish.

"Continue Naruto, what were you about to say." This time there was no waiter to save Naruto.

"He He um." Naruto gave a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "She is better than what I remembered. Actually," Naruto then became serious. "…Hinata-chan is very good. I was surprised but she is very accomplished kunoichi.

"Hinata-chan", Sakura thought of the way Naruto said the name. She began to realize that the way that he said Hinata's name was the same why he said her name. It held some type admiration, but that couldn't be possible.

* * *

Kiba sat quietly as he heard Naruto continue to give praises to Hinata. He spoke fondly of her, how she had a determination to be recognized by someone she cared for. Naruto spoke of Hinata and her skills as an instructor and as a shonobi.

Like Kiba, Sakura was shocked to hear this from Naruto. Her feminine instincts told her that Naruto seemed to be in love with Hinata, but her mind reminded her that this was Naruto. Naruto always thought highly of anyone, no matter what gender, as long as they trained hard. Also he was in love with her. Wasn't he?

The thought of Naruto no longer in love with her made Sakura feel a bit odd. She had hoped for this day since…ever and she had imagined a burden being lifted from her but it was quite the opposite. She didn't long to have Naruto following her especially with her getting married soon but the thought of not having Naruto following her as an admirer made her a bit sad, almost as if losing a beloved stalker.

After a long meal and conversation Sakura was able to figure out the pieces that she had missed. "Naruto, thank you for your help with the envelopes." Sakura stood up preparing to leave. After the long conversation between her and Naruto there was no more doubt in her or Kiba in fact that Naruto was indeed in love with Hinata. "Probably I will help you soon with your own envelopes."

"Why, I don't have any envelopes." Naruto's reply made Sakura laugh a bit, she knew he was to dense to even guess what it meant. She could probably tell Naruto that spring is a nice time to go in an outing with someone and point out that Hinata liked outing and he would still be as clueless as ever.

"Bye Naruto, see you in a month. Thank you again." As soon as Sakura left, Naruto noticed the box on the table. It appeared to him that Sakura had left the cake by mistake and he was about to grab it when.

"I told you not to touch it." Sakura's fist met up with Naruto's face. "I told you that it is for Lee."

"I was just going to get it and take it for you." Naruto said as his body landed on the floor.

"Well you had better had." Sakura said. "Thank you again Naruto," this time leaving Naruto and the restaurant.

* * *

Hinata's kunai penetrated the tree trunk five inches. Each shot did not miss its mark and each kunai ran deep into the tree. Her eyes were activated and she used ever bit of energy she had. The image of Naruto and Sakura kept flashing in front of her eyes and Kiba's words rang in her ears. It was true; Naruto will always be in love with Sakura.

As if some was reading her mind, Hinata heard a reply. "Don't listen to Kiba."

* * *

Kiba jumped down form the roof as soon as he saw Naruto leave the restaurant. He landed softly on the ground behind Naruto and had the urge to strangle him. He did not wish to kill Naruto but just make him feel a bit of pain. Of course he controlled this urge and taped Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Kiba's face from the ground. For some reason that bastard had tapped him on the shoulder then suddenly punched him in the face. "What was that for?" Naruto stood up and approached a calmed Kiba.

"I was hoping to see if common sense could be knocked into you. But I see that it is not possible." Kiba responded coldly making it seem as if he had taken lessons from Sai.

Naruto stopped in front of Kiba and only stared blankly. "Common sense? Why do I need that knocked into me?"

"From everything that I heard you have no clue, do you? What does she see in you?" Kiba murmured under his breath.

Naruto began to grow impatient as Kiba just stood there talking to himself. He was about leave when Kiba spoke up, "Naruto I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just shut up you big mouth and follow me. I need to tell you something." Naruto followed Kiba's instructions, although reluctant at first. He didn't want to go but he wanted to see what Kiba "needed" to say.

* * *

Shino walked up to Hinata and took the kunai from her hand. He extended his arm and brought it back towards his body before letting it fling forward again letting the kunai shoot out of his hand. The kunai landed on the tree ten meters away. "I missed."

Hinata looked at the kunai, it penetrated the tree. "You didn't miss. It is right there."

"I was aiming at the other tree. I guess I must still be tired." Shino turned to Hinata and noticed that the tears were gone. "Why did you listen to Kiba? I tried telling you this before I left but I wasn't able to…"

Hinata suddenly recalled the last day she saw Shino before he left on his mission. True enough he was planning to tell her something but she already knew what it was. He was planning to tell her to give up on Naruto but she did not want to hear it. Now she wished that she had heard it and not caused herself this entire heart ache.

"You don't have to say anything. I know what you are going to tell me." Hinata replied trying to beat Shino from saying what she didn't want to hear out loud. Shino continued to stay silent as to tell Hinata to continue and explain what he was planning to say.

Hinata was bit reluctant. She didn't want to say it either but she preferred to say it instead of hearing it from Shino. "I know you think I should give up this love I have for Naruto and I did try but it was too hard. But it doesn't matter anymore because I have finally realized that it can never be. Naruto is in love with Sakura"

"Hinata, I…" Shino tried to speak but Hinata ignored his words and continued in her monologue.

"It's okay because I don't love Naruto anymore. I don't feel for him the way I used to. I only see him as a friend and nothing else. "The words came out of Hinata's mouth calmly and with assurance. Shino listened quietly but did not look towards Hinata. He only looked at the faint figure that stood yards away.

* * *

Naruto stood still. He could not believe what he had heard Hinata say. Actually he did believe it but he did not like. Naruto decided to not proceed forward and instead turned and walked back to the village.

As he walked he recalled the conversation he had with Kiba. Thanks to Kiba, Naruto realized that he valued Hinata dearly but also that he felt for her more than he expected. Naruto could not recall how Kiba helped him figure this out or why he even helped. All the he recalled was him realizing it and Kiba with a red face looking as if he was angry about something.

When Naruto confessed to himself that he liked Hinata he soon understood that the reasons he wanted to train with her were not only for training but he enjoyed just seeing her.

Kiba then shocked Naruto with telling him that Hinata had always been in love with him. This part made Naruto feel something in his chest and stomach twist. "She is at the training ground. You should go see her. But if you hurt her I will hurt you…" The rest of Kiba's words did not reach Naruto as he began to think of Hinata and wonder if it was all true.

He decided to see Hinata and he left Kiba behind. "Hey baka, I'm not finished talking to you. Baka! I'm not finished." Kiba yelled out as he was left standing talking to himself.

"Baka!" Naruto began to curse Kiba as he continued to recall. He had just heard what Hinata said and understood that Kiba had played a trick on him. What was Kiba's problem, what did he have against him.

* * *

"Tell him how you feel." Hinata looked at Shino, she could not believe what she just heard. What did he mean? "That night I was going to tell you to tell him. I was never going to tell you to give up."

"B…bu…bu…but I just told yo…you that I don't lo…love…him." Hinata could not control her stuttering as she tried to defend herself. She was feeling confident earlier but now she did not feel that confidence with Shino's strong remark.

"Hinata, don't lie. You have never been good at lying. You should tell him before it is too late. Don't pay attention to what you think you saw and just tell him. Remember he is the number one ninja of surprises. He may even surprise you." Shino decided to end his conversation her and leave Hinata to think. He now needed to go find Kiba and congratulate him on his work. It appeared that Kiba had also done his part.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly staring at the ramen that sat in front of him. Normally ramen didn't stand a chance when it was placed in front of Naruto but for some odd reason Naruto could not eat it. He stared blankly at the noodles as they floated in the broth.

Had he truly believed that Hinata could love him? She came from a prestigious family, a family with a bloodline to its name. If he couldn't end up with Sakura who wasn't from a prestigious family what made him think he could be with Hinata.

No it was not possible. So he continued to sit with only the ramen to keep him company.

* * *

Hinata walked silently as she thought what Shino said. It's seemed so simple to confess to Naruto but when it came to actually planning to do it, it seemed impossible. There was no way she would be able to get the courage to tell Naruto that she loved him. Yes even though she told Shino that had given up on Naruto, deep inside she knew that he held his ground in her heart.

As she walked through the town, she noticed the lack of people around. It wasn't late in the night yet the streets seemed almost empty. There were a few people out walking, some where coming out of shops, one man in orange was sitting eating ramen.

Hinata stopped as she recognized the figure eating ramen. She was sure it was Naruto but something was odd. His posture was leaning over the counter but he did not raise his head as he ate. He only continued to stoop.

After a few minutes of thought and staring Hinata thought that possible it was time she became honest.

* * *

"One bowl please." Naruto was taken out of his daze by the sound of a female customer ordering. He did not look up but continued to stare at the bowl that sat before it. By now he could see that it was cold.

"Naruto," Naruto finally looked up and looked at Hinata. He didn't realize until he looked up, that she seated herself on the seat beside his. "Naruto, I umm…I"

Naruto could see Hinata's face begin to glow a red tint even though she had her gaze towards the ground. "Naruto, I" Hinata breathed heavily as she tried to caught the words.

After a few seconds of tiring to control her breathing Hinata finally was able to speak. She spoke the words so quickly that Naruto wasn't able to catch any of it except the last part which was, "so I will leave you alone, I just wanted you to know."

"What are you saying Hinata?" Naruto said bluntly.

Hinata looked up for a split second and saw how close Naruto's face was to hers. She felt more blood rush to her face as she began again. "Naruto, I love you but I know that you love someone else so…"

Before Hinata could finish her sentence, she felt Naruto's hand over hers. She looked up at Naruto and could see a grin on his face. "I love you too."

"But…but, I thought…" Hinata did not understand it. She had seen Naruto with Sakura together just hours before.

Suddenly, Hinata heard Lee's voice from outside. "You really made this all by yourself?"

"Of course, I can make anything." Sakura's voice answered. "I told you I would make you a homemade cake."

Hinata turned back to face Naruto but held a smile on her face. Did this mean that Naruto wasn't with…

Before she could finish her thought Naruto again interrupted her, but this time with his lips lightly pressed on hers.

* * *

A/N Somewhat done.


	15. extra thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**After chapter 14. Thoughts from other characters. **

Kiba's thoughts as he saw the last scene. "Bastard Naruto"

Shino thoughts. "…"

Moegi's thoughts. "I wonder if Hinata-sensei will tell Naruto? I wonder how Shino-san looks without glasses? Why is Konohamaru looking at me like that? What did I do to him?"

Konohamaru's thoughts continue. "Who is the guy that Moegi likes?"

Udon's thoughts. "They make a good match, both stubborn and hot headed."

Sakura's thought. "I knew it; Lee never suspected that I didn't make the cake."

Lee's thoughts. "This cake is good but she bought it to early in the day. It would have been better to wait till the evening to buy it."


End file.
